I Love You So Mad
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Ino harus menyatakan cinta pada Naruto si berandalan karena kalah taruhan. Apa yang terjadi? Fluff. Chapter 6 END! Chapter Special UP!
1. First

**I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

Konoha Gakuen adalah SMA di kota Konoha yang cukup ternama. Konoha gakuen bukan sekolah elite yang biayanya mahal. Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah biasa untuk orang-orang biasa, walaupun ada beberapa murid elite yang kaya dan pintar.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat, tak heran suasana di Konoha Gakuen sangat riuh. Banyak siswa yang nongkrong di kantin, atap, koridor dan kelasnya hanya untuk makan siang dan berbincang dengan temannya. Ada juga murid-murid penyendiri yang hanya memakan makanannya dan tak berbincang dengan siapapun karena dia merasa tak punya teman atau tak mau mendekati yang lain. Biasanya mereka hanya membaca buku, memainkan _handphone_ -nya atau tidur siang.

Di kelas 2-C, telihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan dengan seragam tak rapi, yakni kemeja pendek berwarna putih tak dimasukan ke dalam celana panjang biru tuanya sehingga terkesan urakan, dia tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Seperti biasa, Uzumaki Naruto selalu terlihat menyeramkan ya." Pemuda berambut coklat pendek nyengir pada temannya, cengirannya membuat tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya sedikit terangkat.

"Kau benar Kiba! Dia selalu pasang tampang seram seolah berkata jangan-dekati-aku!" sahut gadis berambut merah muda pendek dibelah tengah.

"Tch. Merepotkan." Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi hingga tampak seperti nanas membereskan bukunya dengan malas. "Jangan membicarakannya kalau kau tak mau berurusan dengannya!"

"Betul kata Shikamaru-kun! Kita jangan mengusiknya! Benar kan Sasuke?" ucap pemuda berbadan besar yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru sambil membuka _snack potato chips_ cemilannya. Dia bertanya pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke si pemuda paling tampan dan _cool_ dengan acuhnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum kecil. "Kalian salah! Justru sekarang Ino harus berurusan dengan lelaki itu!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Kiba heran dan penasaran.

'Hahh~' Gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua menghampiri seraya menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghempaskannya kasar. "Kemarin Sakura dan Ino taruhan."

"Taruhan apa Tenten?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit tertarik.

"Mereka judi-eh-taruhan bola, jika yang menang AmegaFC maka Sakura harus nembak Naruto dan menyerah bersaing dengan Ino untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, sebaliknya.. jika IwagaFC menang, Ino yang harus nembak Naruto dan menyerah pada Sasuke." jelas Tenten. Dia sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah konyol kedua sahabatnya.

"Dengan kata lain mereka judi bola dengan taruhan yang kalah harus nembak berandalan?" tanya Shikamaru retorik. "Merepotkan."

"Begitulah." Tenten menanggai acuh.

Sakura menunjuk Ino si gadis berambut pirang _style ponytail_ yang sejak tadi duduk diam di bangkunya pura-pura tuli. "Jadi Ino-chan! Hari ini persiapkan dirimu tuk nyatakan cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ino bergidik ngeri. "Jangan bercanda.. mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

"Ino, kau sendiri yang mengusulkan." Sakura cemberut seraya melipatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya-tak peduli. "Kalau dia menolakmu, ya sudah, kau hanya perlu menembaknya.. aku tak akan menuntutmu macam-macam."

"Benarkah?! Yosh! Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolakku karena dia tak mengenalku!" Ino sedikit mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

Sasuke mendelik Sakura dan Ino sekilas. 'Kenapa aku jadi bahan taruhan? Menyebalkan!' batin Sasuke sedikit kesal.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

Teng Teng Teng

Bunyi bel menggema di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen. Para siswa menyambut bel tersebut dengan bahagia.

"Ya! Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini! Lanjutkan soal tadi di rumah!" Sensei berambut perak memakai setelan kemeja putih berdasi merah garis hitam dan celana hitam yang disetrika rapi mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Baik!" sahut para siswa di kelas tersebut semangat.

Naruto langsung berkemas membereskan alat tulisnya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Dia tak sadar bahwa dia di perhatikan oleh Ino dan kawan-kawannya.

Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung warna biru dongker yang duduk di depan bangku Ino menoleh pada Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Ino-chan, apa kau benar-benar akan menyatakan cinta pada Uzumaki-san?"

Ino sambil mengangguk ragu. "U-Um."

Sakura mendorong Ino dengan semangat. "Cepatlah! Kalau tidak, dia akan segera pulang! Lihat! Dia sudah berjalan keluar kelas!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang sudah melangkah keluar kelas.

'Sialan! Semangat banget sih kalau soal ngerjain aku!' gerutu Ino dalam hati. "Huh! Aku tahu! Aku akan mengejarnya!"

Ino berlari mengejar Naruto yang telah keluar kelas. Teman-teman Ino tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran mereka. Mereka membuntuti Ino untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

Di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen, pemuda pirang tengah memakai helm hitam seraya menaiki motor ninja merahnya.

"Tunggu! Uzumaki-san!"

'Hmm? Sepertinya ada suara gadis yang memanggilku?!' batin Naruto dalam hati, dia terdiam untuk sejenak. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah tidak mungkin!' Naruto menaiki dan menstater motornya.

Syut!

Seseorang menggamit kemeja Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Naruto menatap orang yang menggamit kemejanya. Gadis pirang cantik tengah menatapnya dengan iris _blue aquamarine-_ nya sambil ngos-ngosan. Sejenak Naruto sedikit terkejut karena suara gadis tersebut bukan khayalannya, dia langsung mematikan kembali motornya kemudian membuka helmnya. Gadis tersebut melepaskan pegangannya di kemeja Naruto.

Naruto langsung turun dari motornya dan menatap gadis pirang itu penuh selidik. Berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis yang di tatap Naruto menatapnya takut-takut.

'Waaaaa~! Ya-Yamanaka Ino! Ada apa dia memanggilku! Tenang! Naruto kau harus tenang! Tatap matanya dan tanyakan ada apa.' batin Naruto ribut berusaha menata hatinya yang tegang. "Ada apa, Yamanaka Ino-san?"

'Hiii~ menakutkan! Dia menatapku! Tatapannya menakutkan! Tolooong aku ayah! Ibu! Aku merasa seperti akan di terkam binatang buas!' batin Ino mencicit frustasi. "A-Ano.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto menatap Ino bingung. "Ha?"

"A-Aku.. aku tak bisa berhenti memandangimu. A-Aku ingin bersamamu! A-Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!" seru Ino sedikit berteriak sambil menundukan wajahnya. 'Tunggu apa yang terjadi! Aku memujinya telalu berlebihan!'

Naruto langsung menarik tangan kiri Ino membuat Ino sangat terkejut. Entah mendapat penguat batin darimana, saat ini Ino berani menatap mata beriris _blue saphire_ tersebut secara langsung. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik"

"A-Apa?" Ino gugup bercampur heran.

Naruto menatap jam tangan kulit berwarna biru laut yang terpasang di lengan kiri Ino. "Jumat, 15 Juli 2016 tepat jam 15 lebih 15 menit.." ucap Naruto seraya menatap Ino tajam. Ino memandang Naruto bingung dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Naruto selanjutnya. "Adalah waktu dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu dan waktu dimana kau menjadi miliku."

Ino terpaku atas ucapan Naruto. 'MATI AKU!' teriak Ino dalam hatinya. Badannya menjadi terasa lemas. Ino tersenyum kecut. "Be-Begitu ya.. Ja-Ja-Ja-"

"Jadi sekarang kau pacarku! Ayo kuantar kau pulang!" potong Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya pada Ino lalu menaiki motornya.

"Ah tak perlu! Aku akan pulang bersama teman-tem-"

Naruto menyodorkan helm-nya. "Naiklah!" potong Naruto terdengar memerintah.

"I-Iya." Ino tak bisa menolak, dengan enggan dia menerima helm Naruto seraya memakainya kemudian menaiki motor.

Naruto melajukan motornya dan mereka pun melesat keluar dari parkiran. Mereka tak tahu, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan.

"Wah sepertinya mereka benar-benar jadian." celetuk Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Tenten menatap Ino miris. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ino!" ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan Hinata-chan.. aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Naruto bukan tipe cowok kasar pada gadis.. Nah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe?!" Kiba mencoba menenangkan agar Hinata tak terlalu khawatir.

"Aku setuju! _Ne_ Sasuke!" Sakura menepuk Sasuke pelan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

Naruto melajukan motornya sangat kencang membuat Ino terpaksa harus memeluknya dengan erat kalau tak mau jatuh.

Ckit!

Naruto menghentikan motornya mendadak.

'Kenapa dia berhenti?' Ino menatap Naruto heran dibalik helm yang dipakainya.

Naruto menatap Ino lewat kaca spion sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Eto.. ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

Ino sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Setelah dari jalan ini, belok kanan, ada rumah cat hijau bernomor 7, disitu rumahku.. dan a-anoo.. tolong jangan ngebut."

"Oh.. ternyata rumahmu tak begitu jauh dari sekolah dan untung aku tak mengambil jalan yang salah.. baiklah aku takkan ngebut." Naruto kembali melajukan motornya tapi dengan kecepatan normal.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Ino. Rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Motor Naruto berhenti di depan pagar halaman rumah tersebut. Ino langsung turun dari motor. " _A-Arigatou_ Uzumaki-san.."

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja Ino!" tegas Naruto mengisyaratkan.

"Ba-Baiklah.. Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Ino gugup dan gagap. "Ka-kau mau berkunjung dulu?"

Wajah Naruto berubah tegang. 'Glek! Gawat.. hatiku belum siap bertemu keluarganya! Ini terlalu mendadak!' seru Naruto gelisah dalam hatinya. "Ma-Maaf.. mungkin kapan-kapan saja ya!" tolak Naruto gugup.

Ino tersenyum lega. "Ba-Baiklah.. Ja!" Ino berlari masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, dia terus menatap Ino. Setelah Ino masuk kedalam rumah, dia langsung melajukan kembali motornya meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka dengan wajah yang tampak sangat berseri-seri.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

"HAAAAAH?!"

Teriakan beberapa pemuda terdengar menggema di rumah tradisional yang cukup besar. Terlihat empat orang pemuda tengah duduk di karpet dengan wajah terkejut. Didepan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kulitnya yang coklat, dia memakai baju seragam musim panas yaitu kemeja pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Baju seragam sekolah khusus lelaki, St. Kazeshini Gakuen.

Pluk.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya memakai sweater merah dan celana jeans hitam menjatuhkan pocky yang sedang dimakannya. Mimik wajah yang biasanya kalem terlihat sangat terkejut. Iris _jade_ -nya membulat. "A.. Apa?"

"Gaara-kun, jangan mengotori karpet atau pemilik kostan akan marah besar padamu!" Pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum penuh arti menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang semakin menyipit karena senyumannya.

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri tersebut tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat terkejut. "I.. Ini beneran Sai! Tadi aku melihat Naruto membonceng gadis!"

"Sebuah keajaiban..." gumam seorang pemuda Sai. Dia memakai baju yang sama dengan si pemuda yang tengah berdiri.

"Omoi, Ga-Gadis itu pasti jelek kan? Aku benarkan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam rapi dengan style seperti mangkok terbalik dan selalu memakai pakaian ketat. Dia memakai jeans hijau pensil ketat dan baju kaos ketat.

"Aku gak tahu, dia pakai helm!"

"Untuk beberapa alasan, tiba-tiba aku benci Naruto.. tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ingin membunuhnya." Pemuda berambut putih dan bergigi runcing seperti ikan hiu memasang tampang geram seraya menghisap rokoknya. Seragam yang dipakainya sama seperti Sai dan Omoi.

"AKU JUGA!" teriak Lee sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga.." ucap si rambut merah datar.

"Aku juga!" seru Omoi geram.

"...aku juga..." ucap Sai.

Tap Tap Tap

Para pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Yo Gaara! Omoi! Sai! Suigetsu! Lee!" sapa Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka.

Para pemuda itu tak menanggapi sapaan Naruto, mereka malah menatap Naruto dingin. Naruto mengambil rokok yang tergeletak di karpet seraya meletakannya di bibirnya kemudian mengeluarkan gasolin dari sakunya.

Ctek! Ctes!

Naruto menyalakan rokoknya.

Fwuuuuu~ Fuhhhhh~

Naruto menghisap rokok itu dan menghembuskannya. "Cuaca yang indah." Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan seolah itu pemandangan langit diluar.

Fwuuuuu~ Fwohh~ Fwohh~ Fwohh~

Naruto kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskanya dengan membuat asap berbentuk lingkaran. "Begitu indah.." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima kekamarnya dihiasi senyum penuh misteri.

Omoi dan kawan-kawan yang tadinya hanya diam melongo memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang sok seperti pujangga menjadi semakin geram.

"APA-APAAN ITU!"

"Sialan! Tampangnya menyebalkan! Seperti sampah!"

"Ini penghianatan!"

"Penghianatan habis-habisan!"

"Benar!"

Umpatan mereka tak terdengar oleh Naruto karena sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)** **Note:**

Hai kembali lagi bersama saya, kali ini saya membuat cerita mainstream yang sering dilecehkan karena terlalu umum tapi juga digemari. Thanks sudah mampir dan baca. Kalau mau, silahkan keripik sambal-nya. (^-^)/

Sampai nanti kawan-kawin.


	2. Second

_Die!_

 _Just die!_

 _You are Scum!_

 _You are filth!_

 _Choke on blood as your knife ends the show!_

 _Writhe in pain you thought you'd never know!_

 _(Alesana-Annabel)_

Ringtone lagu begitu menggema di kamar Naruto yang kecil nan sempit. Naruto meraih _handphone_ -nya dengan malas.

Bip!

"Hng? Ada apa Kaa-chan? Nelpon pagi-pagi begini, berisik tahu!" sungut Naruto kesal.

" _NARUTO BANGUN! KAU MASIH TIDUR? KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA HAA?!_ " suara cempreng dari telepon begitu keras membuat Naruto memberi jarak antara _handphone_ dan telinganya.

Naruto menguap lebar sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. "Ini hari Sabtu Kaa-chan! Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama!"

" _Iya Kaa-chan tau! Tapi hari ini kan berbeda!_ "

Naruto mengusap-usap perut dibalik kaos putih usangnya. "Beda apanya Kaa-chan?"

" _BUKANKAH HARI INI KAU JANJI AKAN PULANG!_ "

Naruto kembali menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya. "Ah.. Maaf aku lupa Kaa-chan. Eheheheh."

" _Dasar! Cepat pulang! Kaa-chan tunggu! Sudah lama kamu gak pulang! Kaa-chan kangen tahu!_ "

"Iya-iya.. sekarang aku siap-siap."

" _Good! Yaudah Kaa-chan tutup ya! Hati-hati dijalan! Bye!_ "

"Iya bye."

Naruto menggeliat seraya bangkit dari pembaringannya kemudian membuka tirai jendela. Ternyata benar, diluar sudah siang. Naruto menengok _handphone_ yang digenggamnya. 'Baru jam setengah 9.'

 **I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

" _Ohayou_!"

" _Ohayou_." Sai yang tengah asyik membaca koran dibangku depan meja makan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hm? Tumben pagi begini sudah rapi, biasanya belum bangun. Mau kemana Naruto?"

Naruto memang terlihat rapi, dia memakai celana jeans hitam pensil yang sedikit longgar sehingga terlihat sangat _matching_ dengan kaos biru donker dibalik jaket baseball hijau toska-nya. Walaupun rambut pirangnya masih terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena batas kerapihannya memang sampai sana, bau maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Gak usah heran gitu juga kali! Aku mau ke Uzushiogakure alias pulang kampung." Naruto mengambil mangkok kecil kemudian membuka _rice cooker_ seraya mengisi mangkoknya dengan Nasi.

"Oh. Kirain kencan dengan pacar barumu." Sai kembali membaca korannya dengan santai.

"Kau melihat aku memboncengnya? Dia cantikkan?" tanya Naruto antusias seraya duduk di bangku kemudian menyumpit sosis dan lauk lainnya yang tergeletak di meja makan. " _Itadakimasu_!"

"Aku tak melihatnya, Omoi yang melihatmu." Sai melipat dan meletakkan koran yang selesai dibacanya di meja seraya menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Apa kalian benar-benar jadian? Aku tak pernah dengar kau dekat dengan cewek. Bagaimana kau mendekatinya? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Hap. Hap. Hap.

Nyam~ Nyem~

Gluk.

" _Gochisousamadeshita._ " Naruto mengabiskan sarapannya secepat kilat. "Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi dia mendatangiku lalu menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Naruto berdiri seraya melangkah ke bak cuci piring kemudian meletakan mangkok dan sumpit bekas makannya. "Padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah bicara padanya." Naruto kembali duduk di bangku seraya meneguk air putih.

Alis Sai sedikit terangkat. Heran. "Haa? Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaimu sementara kau tak pernah bicara padanya? Kau yakin dia tak mempermainkanmu? Dan.. kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Mempermainkan apanya? Memangnya dia dapat apa kalau asal menembakku? Tentu saja karena dia menyukaiku! Selain itu juga, terkadang aku suka curi-curi pandang padanya. Hehehe.. makanya dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.." jelas Naruto senang dihiasi berbunga-bunga- _imaginer_ yang beterbangan disekitarnya.

"Kau bodoh banget! Jangan memainkan hati wanita Naruto!"

"Aku nggak mainin kok! Kalau dia serius aku bisa lebih serius dari dia! Aku juga bilang padanya kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya! Dan aku serius dengan ucapanku!" sangkal Naruto.

Sai menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Kalau dia yang mempermainkanmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum acuh. "Aku tak tahu, yang penting jalani aja dulu Sai." Naruto menatap Sai tajam. "Sai, hidup tuh jangan terlalu lurus! Kau itu bukan penggaris!"

Sai tak menggubris cibiran Naruto. "Oh. Terus kenapa kau malah pulang kampung bukannya kencan dengan si dia?"

"Aku sudah janji pada Kaa-chan jauh-jauh hari." Naruto memasang raut sesal. "Hhh~ kenapa aku yang sudah tidak jomblo ini tidak kencan dengan kekasihnya yang cantik dan malah harus pulang ke kampung halaman?"

Sai mendelik Naruto sedikit kesal. "Lebay! Kan masih bisa besok."

"Aku akan menginap, pulang besok sore langsung kerja sambilan. Haa~ mana sempat." keluh Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Kenapa tak kau ajak saja kerumahmu? Kenalkan pada orang tuamu?"

Brakk!

Naruto memukul meja membuat Sai terperanjat. "Kau benar! Aku tak kepikiran kesana!" Naruto terdiam sejenak seolah ingat sesuatu. "ARGGGHHH!" Naruto berteriak frustasi seraya menatap Sai horror. "Aku bahkan tak punya nomor _handphone_ Ino untuk menghubunginya! Apa aku harus datang kerumahnya?"

Sai menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto. "Sudahlah, masih ada hari Senin untuk meminta nomornya. Apa kau mau dia _ilfeel_ padamu karena datang kerumahnya mendadak? Dia akan menganggapmu pengganggu."

"Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa garing mendengar nasihat Sai. "Kau benar." Naruto melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Aku pergi dulu." Naruto bangkit meninggalkan Sai yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Titip salam pada Ayah, Ibu dan Adikmu ya." ucap Sai sedikit berteriak seraya membuka kembali koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Ok." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu-pintu kamar yang berjajar.

Klek!

Pintu kamar nomor 8 terbuka, dari sana keluar gadis berambut pirang sepunggung memakai piyama violet yang senada dengan warna iris matanya. Gadis tersebut menggesek-gesek kelopak matanya. "Hng?"

Snif! Snif!

'Pagi-pagi udah bau minyak wangi?' batinnya seraya memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia melihat Naruto telah melewati kamarnya. "Naruto?! Mau kemana pagi-pagi gini?"

Naruto menoleh sekilas pada gadis tersebut seraya memasang sepatu kets hitam-nya. "Yo Shion! _Ohayou_! Kau baru bangun? Nanti susah dapet pacar loh." Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan mengejek.

Twich!

Perempatan urat tercetak dengan jelas di dahi Shion. "Sialan! Kemarin-kemarin sendirinya juga jomblo! Sejak lahir malah! Mentang-mentang sekarang punya pacar!" Shion mencak-mencak jengkel sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli seraya menoleh pada Shion sambil memeletkan lidahnya kemudian membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Shion.

"Tch! Dasar!" Shion melangkah menuju dapur.

Terlihat Sai masih asyik membaca koran dan seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna jingga tengah sarapan pagi. " _Ohayou_ Shion _._ " Gadis tersebut tersenyum penuh arti menatap tetangga sebelah kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ Ajisai, _ohayou_ Sai."

" _Ohayou_." ucap Sai pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran.

"Apa apa pagi-pagi udah ribut-ribut?" tanya Ajisai dihiasi senyum kecilnya.

Shion mengembungkan pipinya. " _Naruto hit this shit_!" umpat Shion seraya mencuci muka di air keran yang ada di atas bak cuci piring kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ajisai heran.

Shion menoleh sesaat pada Ajisai. "Ngambil handuk, lupa dari kemarin dijemur belum diangkat."

Ajisai sweatdrop.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

Tok Tok Tok

"Iya!? Masuk aja! Gak dikunci kok!"

Klek

Kepala wanita paruh baya berambut coklat disanggul menyembul dibalik pintu bercat putih-kamar Ino. "Ino sayang, ada teman-temanmu tuh!"

"Suruh masuk aja Kaa-san!" Ino tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengikat rambutnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, kini dia mengenakan pakaian santai yakni kaos pendek berwarna orange dan legging hitam 10 cm dibawah lutut.

"Baiklah."

Klek.

Ibu Ino menutup pintunya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk kembali.

"Masuk aja!"

Klek!

Pintu terbuka. Tiga orang gadis masuk keruangan cukup besar tersebut. Mereka adalah teman Ino, diantaranya Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten.

Sakura adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang enerjik walaupun badanya seperti triplek. Dia merupakan rival Ino dalam masalah apapun, baik itu cinta, pelajaran dan penampilan. Dia memakai baju polkadot merah muda serta celana jeans pendek warna putih.

Hinata adalah gadis berambut biru donker yang sangat pemalu, baik hati dan tubuhnya sangat montok. Dia memakai dress ungu pucat selutut tanpa lengan, sungguh seksi dan berani, sangat berbeda dengan karakternya yang pemalu.

Tenten adalah gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua yang tomboy dan sering mengomel. Dia memakai _cheongsam_ coklat dan celana jeans ketat selutut.

Ketiga temannya ini masuk ke kamar Ino dihiasi senyuman

"Hey Ino?! Gimana kemarin?" tanya Sakura _frontal_ seraya duduk disisi ranjang yang tengah Ino duduki.

Ino langsung muram mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dari tubuhnya menguar aura hitam _imaginer_ yang dapat dirasakan ketiga temannya.

"Ino, kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura, dia menyesal juga memaksa temannya untuk menepati janjinya.

"I-Ino-chan.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir dan gugup.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong nan sayu. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja.."

Tenten sangat miris melihat keadaan temannya. "Ja-jangan-jangan kau dan Naruto.."

"Yeah! Kami pacaran.." Ino menunduk lemas.

"Ino.." Sakura berjongkok didepan Ino yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh tangan halus Ino seraya menatap mata Ino dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "Ino.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal.. aku memaksamu untuk menepati janji.. seharusnya aku tak menuntutmu menepati janji.. harusnya aku melupakan taruhan bodoh itu.. gara-gara aku.. semuanya jadi begini.." Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ino. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. "Sudahlah Sakura, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja pada Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya?"

Sret!

Sakura dan Ino menatap Tenten tajam. "Kau ingin aku mati Tenten?" tanya Ino retorik.

"A-Ano.." Hinata membuka mulutnya, mencari perhatian mereka bertiga. "Tapi menurutku Tenten benar.. lebih baik jujur padanya.. kalau tidak, kau sendiri akan menyesalinya."

Ino panik menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. "Ba-Ba-Bagaimana kalau dia marah?"

Tenten menutup matanya seraya menarik nafas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. "Ino, kalau kau tidak mengaku secepat mungkin, dia akan menganggap kau mempermainkannya dan dia akan lebih marah padamu!"

"Ah.. benar juga.." gumam Ino pelan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata dan Tenten. "Kalian benar juga. Semangat Ino!"

"Nah kita kesini bukan mau bermuram durja! Ayo nonton film yang kemarin kau ceritakan itu!" Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino seolah ingat sesuatu. "Ah iya! Ayo!" Ino menatap ketiga temannya satu-persatu. "Maaf aku bahkan tak mempersilahkan kalian duduk, kalian bahkan hanya berdiri menatapku yang menyedihkan ini." Ino menatap teman-temannya dengan raut sesal. "Apalagi kau Sakura! Apa-apaan kau jongkok begitu!" cibir Ino.

"Tsk!" Sakura berdecak seraya berdiri. "Ayo cepat keluarkan film horror-nya!"

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bunyi bell tanda istirahat menggema di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen. Berbeda dengan para murid yang menyambut bell tersebut dengan suka cita, Ino merasa bell tersebut adalah denting bell kiamat. Yeah! Kiamat dalam hidupnya. Ino terlihat pucat pasi karena gugup, hari ini dia akan mengaku pada Naruto tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura menghampiri Ino, dia menatap Ino khawatir. "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu tak berkata demikian." Sakura semakin khawatir akan keadaan Ino.

Tenten dan Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Makan bersama yuk!" ajak Tenten ceria seraya duduk di bangku samping Ino.

Ino tersenyum paksa. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan bicara pada Naruto."

"Eeh? Sekarang? Kukira kau akan mengatakannya saat pulang sekolah." raut heran tercetak jelas di wajah polos Hinata.

Tenten mengelus pipi Ino. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, lebih baik kau makan siang dulu."

"Tenten benar Ino-chan." Hinata membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

Ino meringis. "Bentou-ku ketinggalan, dan bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku bahkan menghabiskan _weekend_ -ku didepan kaca yakni latihan menjelaskan pada Naruto. Hehehe." Ino nyengir terpaksa. 'Aku sampai begadang karena susah tidur dan bangun kesiangan. Akibatnya aku tak sarapan dan bentouku ketinggalan. Sialan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri situasi konyol ini!'

Tenten menarik nafas panjang. "Yasudah, cepat selesaikan masalahmu agar kita tak perlu khawatir!"

"I-Iya.." Ino menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangkunya yang berada di jajaran belakang dekat pintu keluar belakang. "Sekarang aku akan menghampirinya!" Ino berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto yang duduk dibangkunya.

" _Ganbatte_ Ino!" seru Hinata pelan.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya. "Ada apa nih? Mau makan bareng gak?"

Sakura mendelik Kiba sinis. "Diam! Jangan ikut campur urusan cewek!"

'Ceh! Aku kan cuma ngajak makan bareng.' Kiba manyun kesal.

"Tch! Merepotkan." Hanya dengan melihat tingkah Ino, Shikamaru sudah tahu situasinya.

Naruto membungkukan badannya atau lebih tepatnya menyandarkan kepala di meja belajarnya. "Sialan! Mereka benar-benar mengerjaiku!" gumam Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang. 'Lelah banget. Pulang dari rumah langsung kerja sambilan, pulang kerja sambilan langsung ditantang main game sama anak-anak kostan. Mereka benar-benar membuatku tidur jam 3 pagi!'

"A-Ano.. Naruto-kun."

Naruto membuka matanya malas. "Hm?" mata Naruto menyipit menatap siluet yang berdiri di sampingnya. Efek ngantuk.

"Na-Naruto.. A-Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ino gugup dan takut. 'Hiiiyy~ dia menatapku sinis! Menakutkannnn.'

"I-Ino?!" Naruto terperanjat seraya bangkit menjauhkan pipinya dengan meja, matanya menjadi segar seketika seolah Ino adalah penyegar matanya. Naruto menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lima jarinya. "Ada apa Ino?"

"A-Ada yang ingin ku bic-"

Kruyuuuuukk~

Ucapan Ino tak terselesesaikan karena terpotong oleh suara lain di perutnya.

Blusshhh.

Wajah Ino merona merah seketika sampai mengeluarkan asap _imaginer_ dari kepalanya.

"Pftt." Naruto menahan tawanya. "Kau pasti lapar, apa kau membawa bentou?"

Ino menundukan kepalanya. "Be-Bentouku ketinggalan."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasih barunya. "Ke kantin yuk!" Naruto berdiri seraya menggandeng tangan Ino.

Sekilas Ino menoleh pada temannya dengan raut pasrah, sedih, takut dan minta tolong. Sementara teman-temannya hanya menganga tak mengerti dengan situasi Ino saat ini.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah dirinya digandeng Naruto sampai ke kantin. 'Rencanaku gagal total!' batin Ino frustasi.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya seraya mempersilahkan Ino duduk di bangku panjang kantin. "Kau mau pesan apa Ino?"

"Apa aja." Ino menjawab malas, dia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini ya."

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto berjalan ke kantin yang cukup penuh, dia harus berdesakan agar pesanannya dicatat bibi kantin. Naruto kembali menghampiri Ino dengan minuman kaleng ditangannya.

Tluk.

Ino menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang menaruh sekaleng _sport drink_ di mejanya, terlihat Naruto tengah nyengir kuda padanya seraya duduk disampingnya. "Minumlah. Kau terlihat sakit. Aku pesankan nasi goreng.. tak apa kan?"

Ino mengangguk kemudian menatap Naruto ragu. "Na-Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh menunggu ucapan Ino selanjutnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku.. kemarin itu.." Ino merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, dia tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hm? Sebenarnya kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Naruto masih dihiasi senyumannya.

Ino menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak.." Ino tersenyum kaku. " _Arigatou_.. hanya ingin ucapkan itu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tak usah dipikirkan."

Tak lama kemudian bibi pelayan kantin memakai setelan hitam putih dibalut celemek ungu membawakan sepiring nasi goreng, semangkuk ramen dan dua jus jeruk pesanan Naruto. "Satu nasi goreng, satu miso ramen dan dua jus jeruk." ucap pelayan tersebut sambil meletakan pesanan Naruto di meja.

Naruto tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut. "Ya, _arigatou_ baa-san."

Pelayan tersebut membalas senyuman Naruto. "Selamat menikmati." Pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino.

Kantin menjadi lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Naruto bersyukur datang lebih awal, dia menyodorkan nasi goreng pada Ino. "Makanlah."

Ino mengangguk pelan. " _Itadakimasu_." Ino mulai menyendok nasi gorengnya.

Naruto menyumpit miso ramennya. " _Itadakimasu_."

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

Naruto membatalkan suapan pertamanya, dia meletakan kembali sumpitnya seraya mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya. Di layar _handphone_ -nya telihat _pop up_ pesan dari _Gaara kurang tidur,_ Naruto membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Dimana bro? Aku, Lee, Shion dan Ajisai on the way kantin. Mau nitip apa? Kita ketemu di atap seperti biasa._

Naruto segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Sorry bro, aku udah di kantin dan lagi makan bareng pacar. Kapan-kapan aja ya makan barengnya. Sampaikan salamku pada para jomblo disampingmu. Hahaha :p_

Naruto melanjutkan aktivitas makan siangnya, dia melirik Ino yang makan dengan lahapnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar.'

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

Naruto mengabaikan getaran handphone di saku kemejanya. Dia asyik dengan makanannya.

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

Naruto meminum jus jeruknya kemudian membuka pesan di _handphone_ -nya. Pengirimnya masih sama, Gaara.

 _Mati sana. Awas kalau pinjem duit :p (n)_

Naruto meringis membaca pesan tersebut, kemudian membaca pesan lainnya.

 _Gini nih tingkah yang udah jomblo sejak lahir, dapetin pacar pertama aja sok banget. :p Shion._

 _Sok-sok-an makan di kantin, biasanya juga irit dengan makan sebungkus roti yakisoba dan air mineral demi bensin dan rokok. (n) Ajisai._

 _Naruto, pekenalkan aku pada temannya pacarmu! Seperti Sakura-san! Lee._

'Hm? Sepertinya mereka meminjam handphone Gaara untuk mengirim pesan gak jelas kayak gini.' Naruto segera membalas pesan mereka.

 _Berisik! Kalian para jomblo hanya iri padaku kan :p_

Drtt! Drtt! Drtt!

'Hoo. Cepat sekali balasannya.' Naruto membuka pesan dari Gaara.

 _Lihat ke dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis._

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mesin minuman yang tak jauh dari kantin, terlihat mereka berempat tengah memandang Naruto.

Tahu Naruto menatap mereka, Lee tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto, tangan Gaara mengacungkan jempol kebawah didepan wajahnya, Ajisai mengacungkan jari tengah dan Shion yang tengah memeluk banyak roti hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang tertunda karena sms dan ulah temannya.

Ino yang sebenarnya memperhatikan menatap Naruto heran. "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa." sangkal Naruto santai.

"Pesan dari siapa? Kau kelihatan senang membacanya." Ternyata Ino sedikit tertarik dan penasaran juga.

"Dari teman kostan, ngajak makan siang bersama."

"Terus?"

"Aku bilang sudah dikantin, makan duluan denganmu."

"Oh."

Naruto dan Ino melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

" _Goschisousamadeshita_." Naruto dan Ino menyudahi makan siang mereka.

Naruto meminum jus jeruknya sampai habis. "Haaa. Kenyangnyaaa." Naruto mengelus perutnya.

Puk. Syuut. Syuut.

Ino mengelap pipi Naruto dengan tisu.

Naruto merona dan membeku seketika. "A-Apa?"

"Ada irisan daun bawang dipipimu." Ino memang risih melihat cara Naruto yang makan tidak teratur dan serampangan.

Naruto menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. " _Arigatou_ , Ino."

Blushh.

"Hm." Ino merona seketika. 'Ke-kenapa aku jadi deg-degan? Apa yang kau lakukan dirikuuu! Jangan sok _care_ deh sama berandalan satu ini!'

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **)**

"HAAAAA?!"

Suara tiga orang gadis menggema di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mereka menatap Ino kaget.

Sakura menatap Ino penuh arti. "Kau belum menjelaskannya pada Naruto?"

"Kau malah ditraktir makan?" tanya Tenten tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Ino beberapa saat lalu.

Puk.

Hinata menepuk bahu Ino. "Su-Sudahlah kalian berdua! Mungkin Ino belum siap untuk mengungkapkannya." Hinata mencoba menengahi.

"Untuk alasan tertentu.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Ino mengepalkan tangan seraya menundukan kepalanya mengingat pengakuannya batal karena suara perutnya. "Dan aku tak bisa langsung bicara 'Aku hanya taruhan dan berakhir menembakmu sebagai hukuman.' Padanya saat dia menikmati makan siangnya.. aku butuh.. waktu yang tepat.."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan raut sesal. "Aku mengerti Ino.. maaf.. aku hanya tak suka melihat sahabatku menghadapi masalah seperti ini.. karenaku."

"Aku juga ingin masalahmu secepatnya selesai Ino." Tenten menambahkan. " _Ganbatte ne_."

"Aku juga." Hinata menyahut. "Berjuanglah.. aku kangen Ino yang ceria, bukan Ino yang pemurung seperti ini."

Grett!

Ino mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Ba-Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya!" ucap Ino mantap, karena merasa support dari teman-temannya adalah penambah kekuatan mentalnya.

"Ino lihat! Dia kemari!" ucap Hinata sambil mencolek Ino seraya menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan dagunya.

" _Ganbatte_ Ino!" Tenten mengisyaratkan Hinata dan Sakura pergi dengannya meninggalkan Ino.

' _Ganbarimasu_!' batin Ino seraya menatap teman-temannya yang pergi meninggalkannya berdiri di koridor. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong ransel orangenya.

"Ino.. pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Naruto dihiasi senyuman lima jarinya.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ayo."

Grep!

Seperti biasa, Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino dan menggandengnya menuju tempat parkir. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Naruto menyodorkan helm-nya. Dengan ragu Ino menerima helm hitam tersebut seraya memakainya.

Naruto tak langsung menaiki ninja merahnya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di motor tersebut sambil menatap Ino intens.

Ino telah selesai memasang helm, dia menatap Naruto heran dan gugup karena dipandangi Naruto seperti itu. "A-Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ino. "Apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau tuju sebelum pulang?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Begitu.." Naruto melepas ranselnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas tangki bensin. "Sepertinya aku harus membeli helm baru." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak!" Naruto menaiki motornya seraya menepuk-nepuk jok bagian belakangnya. "Ayo naik Ino!"

"Iya." Ino duduk di belakang Naruto, kedua tangannya menggamit kemeja Naruto. "A-Ano Naruto-kun.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Drrrmm.

Naruto menstater motornya.

"Bicara apa?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak karena suara deru halus dari motor menghalangi suaranya.

"Na-Nanti saja!" teriak Ino seraya menaiki motor Naruto.

Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Ino menatap helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang diterpa angin karena tidak memakai helm. 'Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku mengusap-usapnya..' Ino memandangi punggung Naruto. 'Punggung cowok memang lebar ya? Aku jadi ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di-HAH!' Ino menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan DIRIKUUU?!' Ino merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Ino menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. 'Aku tak tahan dengan situasi ini! Yosh! Akan kukatakan sekarang juga!' Ino mengeratkan tanganku pada kemeja Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Apa?" Naruto menyahut sedikit berteriak tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

Ino menarik nafas panjang. "MAAFKAN AKU! SEBENARNYA AKU-"

 **To Be Continued**

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **) Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Kembali lagi bersama saya Nell Neverlookback.

Maaf ceritanya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Saya belum bisa membuat cerita dengan konflik yang berat dan pelik sampai bikin _**readers**_ sekalian ketawa, tegang dan menangis. Daripada gagal, saya buat cerita ini seringan mungkin dan sangat cocok untuk kisah anak-anak SMA, kalau masalah-masalah pelik seperti di drama atau sinetron, mungkin nanti dulu aja yaa. #saya_masih_newbie #ngeles

Thanks buat readers yang mau baca cerita mainstream dan membosankan ini, baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupin tidak. Kalian penyemangatku wahai **visitor** :D

Special thanks buat riviewer chapter sebelumnya yakni: **Pie Chocolate, tamiino april off, Ahmad MahMudi, KitsuneBoy17, Agil Cucunya Mbah Rivezim, rohimbae88, hana109710 Yamanaka, Chintya Xiaumiyue, angels0410, Fai523, Erica719, gumilar, Guest, blade devile, Fina, xoxo, de-chan, iib junior, Nameiryis, Guest, ai chan.**

Thanks banget feedback-nya sangat membantu saya untuk tetap berkarya (^-^)/

See you next week. (눈 ̭눈)


	3. Third

Dibawah kolong jembatan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berkacak pinggang menatap empat orang pemuda yang tengah terbaring babak belur. Mereka memakai gakuran abu khas seragam SMA khusus laki-laki, St. Yoshimae Gakuen.

"U-Ughh."

"Sialan kau Naruto!"

"Matilah!"

Naruto tertawa riang. "Semuanya! Bersujud!"

Perintah Naruto membuat keempat orang tersebut bersujud padanya walau mereka enggan dan mengumpat serta mengutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kami minta maaf karena memukulmu. Kau sedang mengendarai motor dengan pelan dan tanpa memakai helm.. kami pikir itu adalah kesempatan kami.." ucap salah seorang yang bersujud tersebut.

Naruto melipat tangan di dadanya sambil menatap sinis keempat orang tersebut. "Kesempatan apanya?" Naruto melirik tongkat besi yang ujungnya berdarah tergeletak di tepi sungai. "Kalau itu bukan aku, pasti sudah mati."

"Hahaha." Salah seorang dari pemuda tersebut tertawa kaku. "Yah benar juga.. Tentu saja kami harap kau benar-benar mati. Hahahahaha."

Orang tersebut tertawa diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto ikut tertawa. "Hahahahaha."

Kretekk! Krak! Krakk!

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya memasang kuda-kuda seolah akan memukul para pemuda yang tengah berlutut padanya.

"Hiiyyy~" Para pemuda menghentikan tawanya-diganti dengan ringkik ketakutan. "Ma-Maafkan kamiii~"

"Kali ini kalian kumaafkan." Naruto menatap para pemuda dibawahnya tajam dihiasi senyum _psycho_ -nya. "Jika sekali lagi kalian membuatku marah! Kau akan melihat neraka!"

"Hiiiy~"

"Ampuunn."

"Maafkan kami!"

"Kaa-saaaannnn."

Para pemuda berlari terbirit-birit agar secepat mungkin menjauh dari Naruto.

 **I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

 **Ino Point Of View: On**

Aku melihat para berandalan melarikan diri dari Naruto. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tas selempang hitam yang tengah kupeluk saat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku seraya menghampiriku dengan raut khawatir. Aku menarik nafas panjang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja kualami.

 **-Flashback: Start-**

Hari ini Naruto mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Dengan enggan aku menyetujuinya karena aku sungguh tak bisa membantah orang satu ini. Aku benar-benar tak berani padanya.

Setelah aku naik di belakangnya, Naruto melajukan motornya, aku menatap helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang diterpa angin. 'Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku mengusap-usapnya..' batinku seraya memandangi punggung Naruto. 'Punggung cowok memang lebar ya? Aku jadi ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di-HAH!' Aku menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan DIRIKUUU?!'

Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. 'Aku tak tahan dengan situasi ini! Yosh! Akan kukatakan sekarang juga!' batinku sambil mengeratkan tanganku pada kemeja Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Apa?" Naruto menyahut sedikit berteriak tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "MAAFKAN AKU! SEBENARNYA AKU-"

Duakk!

Kepalaku dipukul dari belakang oleh pipa besi yang dipegang oleh dua orang yang mengendarai matic hitam sambil menyalip Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak merasa sakit karena memakai helm tapi hal itu membuatku menundukkan kepala-bersandar pada punggung Naruto.

DUAKK!

Selang beberapa detik, suara pukulan kembali terdengar. Aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku.

Cratt!

"Kyaa!"

Kali ini kepala Naruto yang di dipukul oleh pipa besi oleh pengendara ninja hitam. Aku hanya bisa menjerit kecil karena percikan darah muncrat pada kaca helm-ku dari kepala Naruto.

Ckitt!

Naruto menghentikan motornya di tepi jalan sepi tersebut seraya menoleh padaku. "Kau tak apa In-"

Dakk!

Ninja hitam tersebut kembali lagi pada kami seraya menendang motor Naruto.

Brakk!

Motor tersebut jatuh tergeletak sementara aku dan Naruto meloncat hingga terjatuh ke rerumputan menurun di tepi jalan-menuju tepi sungai. Kami jatuh guling-guling di rumput menurun tersebut. "Ino!"

Sreett!

Grep!

Naruto menarik dan memeluku erat.

Blusshhhh.

Bahkan disituasi seperti ini, aku sempat merona karena Naruto memeluku sambil gelundungan. 'Padahal ini bukan sesuatu yang romantis! Ini hal gawat! Kritis! Apa yang kau lakukan DIRIKUUUUU?!'

"Ughh! Akhirnya berhenti." Aku melepas pelukan Naruto yang terbaring di tepi sungai kemudian melepas helm seraya memegang kepalaku yang terasa berputar.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

"Naruto-kun." Aku menepuk-nepuk seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"..."

Tak ada respon. Dia diam saja tanpa dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Empat pemuda berseragam St. Yoshimae Gakuen tersebut menghampiri kami sambil menyeringai. Mereka memegang tongkat besi.

"Naruto-kun! Bangun! Hey!" Aku panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

Para pemuda tersebut sudah berdiri didepan kami. Mereka tersenyum mengejek menatap Naruto yang pingsan.

"Heh! Sampai sinikah legenda tak terkalahkanmu itu Uzumaki Naruto?!" seringai salah seorang pemuda.

"Hahaha."

"Ternyata dia tak sekuat yang digosipkan!"

Twich!

Mendadak Naruto membuka matanya. "HAAA?"

"Hiiiy!" Aku melompat karena kaget dan takut.

Naruto menatap garang empat pemuda tersebut.

"Na-Naruto! Kau pura-pura pingsan huh?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Dasar licik."

"HAAA? Licik? Apa kalian sedang membicarakan diri sendiri?! HUH?!" Naruto menatap tajam seraya bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya.

Krak! Krek!

"Hhhh. Pegal sekali." Naruto sambil meregangkan lehernya.

Salah seorang pemuda mengacungkan tongkat besinya. "SI-SIAAALLLL!" teriak salah seorang pemuda sambil berlari menerjang Naruto.

Tep.

Syuut!

Klang!

Dengan mudah Naruto menangkap dan merebut pipa besi tersebut seraya melemparnya. Naruto menatap keempat pemuda tersebut tajam-penuh aura membunuh _imaginer_.

Naruto menoleh padaku sesaat. "Ino tunggu disini. Aku harus membersihkan sampah dulu!"

"Ba-Baik!" Aku menanggapinya reflek seraya berdiri sambil memeluk tas selempang hitamku.

"Yosh!" Naruto menyeringai menatap keempat pemuda yang sudah pucat karena ketakutan tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?"

Buagh! Duak! Dugh! Duak! Duak! Duak!

Mereka bekerjasama melawan Naruto tapi Naruto sangat mudah menangkis serangan mereka dan kalah dengan begitu mudah. Setelah itu para pemuda bersujud pada Naruto dan kabur.

 **-Flashback: End-**

"Ino, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai tepat didepanku. Dia menatapku khawatir melihat penampilanku yang tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, yakni seragam kotor dan kusut.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa."

Naruto tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah.."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku-reflek.

Syuut! Syuut!

"Eh?" Aku membuka mataku, menatap Naruto yang tengah mengusap-usap rambutku heran sekaligus takjub.

"Rambutmu kotor." Naruto tersenyum sangat manis padaku, membuatku merona dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Naruto memegang kedua bahuku seraya menatapku dalam. "Maaf ya Ino.. kau mengalami kejadian ini karena kau bersamaku."

"A-Apa yang kau katakan! Aku tak apa-apa kok!" Suaraku sedikit meninggi menanggapinya. Aku menatap darah yang mengucur membasahi kemeja putih yang dipakainya. "Kau harus segera diobati! Lihat! Darahmu mengotori kemeja!"

Srek!

Naruto mengusap kepalanya kemudian menatap tangannya yang basah oleh cairan kental berwarna merah. "Kau benar."

"Apa mau kuantar ke dokter?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ini hanya tergores, luka seperti ini dikasih obat merah dan plester juga beres!"

Aku meraih tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo cari mini market untuk membeli obat merah dan perban!"

"O-Ou! Baiklah!" Aku menyeret Naruto berjalan menuju motornya yang terguling. Naruto mengambil tas ranselnya seraya menaiki motornya.

Aku pun menaiki motor sambil memasang helm di kepalaku. "Di perempatan sana ada mini market, kita berhenti disana dulu. Ok!" perintahku tegas. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi sepeduli ini padanya.

"Siap!"

 **Ino Point Of View: Off**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

" _Itai_!" pekik Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang taman sambil menundukan kepalanya, sementara Ino berdiri didepannya sambil mengobati luka bekas pukulan di belakang kepala Naruto. "Pelan-pelan donk Ino!" sungut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ehehehe. Maaf." Ino tertawa kaku sambil melilitkan perban di kepala Naruto. "Yosh! Beres!"

Naruto menyentuh perban yang melingkari kepalanya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ini hanya luka kecil Ino.. kenapa kau membungkusnya seperti tentara yang terluka karena perang?! Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama Ino! Drama!"

"Berisik! Jangan banyak ngeluh!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ino. "Iya deh.. _sankyu darling_!"

Ino membuang muka. "Ja-Jangan dipikirkan!" Naruto tak membalas ucapan ketus Ino, dia hanya menatap Ino dihiasi senyum lembutnya. Ino melipat tangan didadanya. "Lagian kenapa kau berkelahi sih? Aku tidak suka berandalan!"

"Hmph! Aku juga gak suka berkelahi tahu!" sungut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ino berkacak pinggang didepan Naruto seperti ibu yang hendak menasehati anaknya. "Terus? Tadi itu apa kalau bukan berkelahi hah?!" tanya Ino sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ino, sejak kapan kau berani pada Naruto?

"Aku hanya membela diri! Apa kau lebih suka aku tak melawan dan pasrah dikeroyok?" Naruto menatap Ino dengan pandangan berkilat. Tak mau kalah.

Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "E-Eto.. kau benar juga sih.." Ino duduk di samping Naruto. "Tapi aku sering mendengar rumor buruk tentangmu Naruto-kun.."

"Hmm? Rumor apa?" Naruto menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Katanya kau berandalan yang sangat menakutkan. Saat kelas satu, di hari pertama masuk.. kau menghabisi beberapa senpai sampai masuk rumah sakit dan kau pun di skor seminggu."

"Oh itu!" Naruto tertawa lepas seraya manatap Ino dihiasi senyum penuh arti.

Ino menatap Naruto penuh harap. "I-Itu tidak benar kan?"

"Sepertinya itu benar." Naruto menjawab enteng.

Ino sweatdrop. "Kenapa?" Ino kembali kaku menghadapi Naruto. "Ke-Kenapa kau memukuli mereka?"

Naruto diam saja mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut. "Saat itu aku dan Gaara pergi ke sekolah bersama. Kami dicegat oleh senpai tersebut dan dipalak. Aku dan Gaara menolak memberikan uangku dan berakhir perkelahian."

"Terus?"

"Tentu saja kami menang! Dan berakhir di skor seminggu oleh sekolah. Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa riang mengingat kejadian tersebut sementara Ino hanya tersenyum kaku. "Ternyata yang kami kalahkan itu adalah boss geng anak kelas 3, makanya aku dan Gaara disegani sekaligus dimusuhi oleh semacam anak geng.. mulai dari para senpai, teman seangkatan sampai anak sekolah lain. Tak heran jika ada yang menyerangku seperti tadi."

'Tch! Berandalan tetep aja berandalan!' batin Ino mengumpat. "Lalu saat pertama masuk setelah di skor, katanya kau memecahkan vas guru dan hendak menyerangnya dengan pecahan vas tersebut."

"Haa?! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Dulu itu aku hanya dipanggil guru karena baru pertama masuk. Yah.. semacam pengarahan.. dan aku tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga tersebut lalu membersihkannya." sangkal Naruto.

"Ohh." Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yosh!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya seraya merogoh saku-mengambil kunci motornya.

Puk! Puk!

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino membuat Ino merasa ada kupu-kupu terbang tak menentu didalam perutnya. "Ayo pulang!"

Ino hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapinya.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan pintu pagar sebuah rumah mewah. Ino langsung turun dari motor seraya melepas helm-nya.

"Akhirnya sampai!" Naruto tersenyum ramah sambil menerima helm dari Ino.

Ino tersenyum kaku. "Na-Naruto.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."

Naruto memasang helm-nya. "Langsung bicara aja nggak usah minta izin."

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. hubungan kita.. aku mint-"

Krieettt~

Naruto dan Ino menoleh pada pintu pagar yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang nan pirang kecoklatan diikat satu. Dia memakai kaos polo putih berkerah hitam dan celana kolor hitam selutut tengah berjalan keluar dari pintu-menghampiri Ino. Dia menatap Naruto sinis nan penuh selidik. "Darimana saja Ino? Dan kenapa seragam kalian kusut? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"To-Tou-san.." Ino menatap ayahnya dengan raut terkejut.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Naruto langsung turun dari motornya seraya bersujud pada ayah Ino. Yeah! B-E-R-S-U-J-U-D!

Ino dan ayahnya sangat terkejut melihat yang Naruto lakukan. "W-Woi! Apa yang kau laku-"

"Maafkan saya _Ino no Tou-san_! Saya dan Ino jatuh dari motor. Saya sudah membuatnya mengalami bahaya. Tolong maafkan saya." Naruto memotong ucapan ayah Ino.

Ino hanya diam membeku. Dia shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Su-Sudahlah! Berdiri!" Ayah Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tak usah sampai bersujud begitu! Kau membuatku tak enak hati! Aku bukan berhala!"

"Bersujud berarti meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus." bantah Naruto.

Ayah Ino menarik nafas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. "Ya aku maafkan! Lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau bawa motor!"

Naruto langsung berdiri dihiasi senyuman lima jarinya. "Baik!"

Ayah Ino menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau pacar anakku?"

"To-Tou-san!" seru Ino tak suka dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir kuda. "Be-Begitulah.."

Ino merasa seluruh badannya lemas. 'Sial.. kenapa malah tambah rumit begini..'

"Hoo~" Ayah Ino menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah. "Ayo masuk dulu!"

" _I-Ino no Tou-_ "

"Inoichi. Namaku Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Ma-Maaf Inoichi-san, say-"

"Masuk! Ini perintah!" Inoichi membuka pintu pagar lebih lebar agar Naruto membawa masuk motornya.

"Tou-san!" protes Ino sambil menatap Inoichi sengit.

"Ba-Baiklah."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Ino keluar dari kamarnya, dia telah mandi dan berganti baju. Kini dia memakai baju kaos berwarna orange pucat dan celana jeans putih selutut. Ino turun ke ruang tamu di lantai 1, dia melihat Naruto tengah duduk di sofa sambil berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya.

Pakaian Naruto pun sudah ganti. Dia dipaksa Inoichi mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Saat ini dia memakai kaos ungu kelonggaran dan kolor military selutut. Ino duduk disamping ayahnya yang tengah bicara pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

"Oh.. jadi kau kost disini.. Kenapa kost?" Inoichi menyeruput teh yang tadi dihidangkan istrinya.

"Rencananya sih ingin hidup mandiri, tapi tetep aja uang sekolah dan sewa kost dikasih orang tua.. aku hanya bekerja untuk makan saja." Naruto nyengir kuda.

Inochi kembali menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Kerja dimana?"

"Aku bekerja di pabrik mochi sakura, dari jam 5 sampai jam 10 malam."

"Ohh. Kau cukup rajin ya.. aku suka orang yang bekerja keras!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya.

"Dimana kampung halamanmu?"

"Di Uzushiogakure."

Inoichi tersenyum senang. "Wahh! Di tepi pantai donk?! Aku sering kesana kalau pengen mancing." Inochi melirik Ino yang duduk disampingnya. "Musim panas ini.. bukankah kau dan teman-temanmu akan kesana Ino?"

Ino mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Apa Naruto ikut? Atau sebenarnya hanya kalian berdua yang akan kesana dan teman-temanmu hanya kedok?" Inoichi menatap Ino dan Naruto bergantian dengan penuh selidik.

'Aku bahkan tidak tahu.. yah.. kami kan baru jadian..' batin Naruto menatap ayah dan anak tersebut polos.

Gyut!

Ino mencubit pelan pinggang ayahnya. "Tou-san! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Benarkah?" Inoichi menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Aku tak bisa berlibur.. aku harus menghabiskan libur musim panas dengan mengikuti kelas tambahan." Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Nilai-nilai ulanganku sangat jelek."

Inoichi tertawa renyah. "Hahaha. Sayang sekali ya.." Inoichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang tengah memasang raut cemberut. "Ino! Seharusnya kau membantu pacarmu belajar."

"Hmph!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

Inoichi menarik nafas panjang seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya."

"Eh?" Ino dan Naruto menatap Inoichi heran.

Inoichi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. "Nikmati waktu kalian." Inoichi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino berduaan, dia pindah ke ruang _televisi_.

Ino menarik nafas panjang. 'A-Aah! Ini benar-benar jadi runyam.. daripada mengaku, aku harus cari alasan dan agar bisa putus dengannya.' batin Ino pasrah.

"..."

"..."

Naruto dan Ino hanya diam tanpa kata dan saling tatap lalu buang muka. Keduanya terlihat begitu _nervous_ kalau hanya berduaan tanpa siapa-siapa disekelilingnya-seperti sekarang.

Drtt! Drrtt! Drtt! Drrtt! Drtt! Drrtt!

Bunyi getaran _handphone_ dalam tas Naruto terdengar begitu jelas. Naruto tersenyum pada Ino seraya membuka ransel orange yang tergeletak disampingnya kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya. Layar handphone-nya menyala dengan nama _Sai Zombie Say_ terpampang di _pop up_ layar. Naruto langsung menggeser layar dengan icon hijau.

"Ada apa Sai?"

' _Kau dimana?_ '

Suara ramah nan _cool_ dari balik telpon terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

' _Apa kau lupa? Hari ini kita akan melihat Lee ujian SIM yang ke-10?_ '

"Ah! Aku ingat kok!"

' _Kalau begitu cepat pulang! Ini sudah jam setengah empat! Sebentar lagi kami berangkat._ '

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menutup telepon dari Sai seraya menatap Ino penuh arti. "Ino.. aku lupa ada janji dengan temanku.. jadi.. aku pamit pulang dulu ya..?"

Ino mangangguk. "Ya."

"Ano.. bajuny-"

"Pakai aja! Kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan saja."

"Hmm. Arigatou Ino.." Naruto memasukan _handphone_ -nya kedalam ransel kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoint. Dia menulis sesuatu disana.

Sreeekk!

Naruto menyobek kertas tersebut seraya melipat-lipat kertas tersebut menjadi persegi panjang yang kecil. "Aku harus pamit pada Ayah dan Ibumu."

"Ah!" Ino langsung berdiri. "Tunggu disini, aku panggilkan mereka."

"Okay."

Ino pergi menuju ruangan lain tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. Tak lama kemudian Inoichi dan istrinya menghampiri Naruto.

Wanita paruh baya berambut coklat disanggul dan bercelemek ungu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kok pulang nak? Nggak makan dulu disini?"

"Maaf.. saya ada janji Sumire-san." sesal Naruto.

"Ahh. Sayang sekali, padahal sebentar lagi _sukiyaki_ -nya matang." Sumire terlihat kecewa.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal dulu? Sebentar?" timpal Inoichi.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Ino menatap ibunya penuh arti.

"Ma-Maaf.. lain kali saya akan berkunjung lagi."

Sumire tersenyum lembut. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi.. hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Nanti mampir lagi ya! Kita makan bersama!" Inoichi tersenyum ramah.

"Baik. Arigatou." Naruto sangat senang menanggapi kehangatan keluarga Ino.

"Ayo kuantar!" Ino memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar dia mengikutinya.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Huh! Naruto lama sekali!"

Gadis pirang sepunggung tersenyum geli menatap gadis berambut ungu yang berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya dengan raut kesal. "Makanya kalau janjian dengan Naruto waktunya dimajuin sejam."

"Dasar! Payah banget sih tuh orang!" Pemuda berambut putih kejinggaan merengut sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Aku nggak payah Suigetsu!"

"Naruto! Sialan! Kau lama sekali!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ehehehe. Maaf Ajisai, ada sedikit urusan.."

"Kepalamu kenapa Naruto? Kok diperban begitu? Mana seragammu? Apa kau terkena bom?" tanya pemuda berkulit coklat berambut putih heran.

"Hanya jatuh dari motor. Nggak usah lebay deh Omoi!" sungut Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah! Kalau begitu ayo berangkat! Naruto! Kau bonceng Shion!" tegas Sai.

"Oke! Tapi tunggu bentar ya! Aku ganti baju dulu!"

"Haaa! Cepat! Gak pake lama!" seru Ajisai, Omoi dan Suigetsu kesal.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Brukk!

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur single bed-nya. "Haaaa~. Hari yang melelahkan! Terlalu banyak sesuatu yang terjadi!" Ino meronggoh saku celananya-mengeluarkan kertas yang dilipat-lipat.

 **-Flashback: Start-**

Naruto memasang helm seraya menaiki motornya, dia menatap Ino yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Ino.. ini!" Naruto menyodorkan kertas yang tadi Naruto lipat-lipat.

Ino menerima kertas tersebut. "Apa ini?"

"Ehehehe." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti baca kalau kau sudah masuk ya."

"Kenapa nanti?" Ino heran. Apa maunya si berandalan ini?

"Pokoknya rahasia. Hehehe!"

"Baiklah." Ino memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

 **-Flashback: Finish-**

Sambil rebahan, Ino membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Disana tertulis ' _I Love You So Mad_ '. Ino menatap tulisan di kertas tersebut datar.

Srekk! Srek! Srek!

Tluk!

Ino menggulung-gulung kertas tersebut kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah di sudut kamarnya. "Dasar!"

Syuut~! Syuut~!

Ino berguling-guling di kasur kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. "Hmph! Berandalan tapi kok bilang cinta aja pake surat! Pengecut!"

Ino menatap tong sampah kecil di sudut kamarnya kemudian menghampiri tong sampah tersebut. "Dasar bodoh! Baka!" Ino memungut kembali kertas yang tadi dilemparnya.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Ino membuka kembali gulungan kertas tersebut agar bisa membaca tulisan jelek Naruto. "Pfftt! I Love You So Mad? Apaan tuh? Bodoh banget!" Ino menatap kertas tersebut dihiasi senyuman kecil dan rona merah dipipinya. "Baka!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Di ruangan luas yang penuh dengan kursi dan meja yang berjajar serta orang-orang yang mendudukinya. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam klimis masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dia memakai setelan jas abu dengan dasi ungu dan kemeja putih. Pria tersebut berdiri didepan meja yang berada di depan para audience kemudian menyalakan laptopnya. "Baiklah! Saatnya pengumuman kelulusan!"

Bip!

Pria tersebut menyalakan infocus sehingga menampilkan tampilan layar laptop di dinding putih ruangan tersebut. "Peserta yang nomornya muncul di layar tolong tetap di tempat dan bagi mereka yang nomornya tidak muncul.. dengan sangat menyesal kami meminta anda meninggalkan ruangan ini!" tegas pria paruh baya tersebut dengan lantangnya.

"Ah!" Pria tersebut seolah ingat sesuatu. "Dan satu hal lagi! APABILA ANDA TIDAK LULUS, HARAP JANGAN MENARIK KERAH BAJU KARYAWAN HINGGA TERCEKIK! MENGERTI KAN?!" teriak pria tersebut sambil menunjuk pemuda sweater hijau berambut hitam mengkilap dan gayanya seperti mangkok terbalik-yang duduk dikursi paling belakang.

'Hahahahaha.'

"Uh!" Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa merona malu karena para peserta lainnya menertawakannya. Dia mengeluarkan kertas dari saku sweaternya. 'Nomor 19.. pasti ada! Ganbate Lee!'

Lee menatap jajaran nomor yang terpampang didinding. '19... 19...' Lee terus menyebut nomornya dalam hati sambil menyipitkan matanya mencari nomor 19 di dinding. "Huh!" Lee terkejut menatap dinding tersebut, matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membola. "YES ADA! NOMOR 19 ADA!" Lee refleks berteriak sambil berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Rock Lee-san!" Pria paruh baya tersebut menghampiri Lee kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

"Pak Pengawas!" seru Lee seraya memeluk pria tersebut.

"Selamat! Akhirnya kau berhasil!"

"Arigatou! Arigatou!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **Nell Note:**

Hai apa kabar? Kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita gaje saya. Jangan berharap banyak pada cerita saya ya... terima apa adanya aja wekwekwek :v

Ibunya Ino aku gak tahu namanya, cari di gugel juga gak nemu, cuma ada fotonya. Jadi saya kasih nama Sumire aja #asal

Thanks buat **visitor** yang mau baca cerita mainstream dan membosankan ini, baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupin tidak.

Special thanks buat riviewer chapter sebelumnya yakni: **Minna gassi, angels0410, Ahmad MahMudi, Erica719, Aldrin952, hana109710 Yamanaka, tamiino, Chimi Wila Chan, ranraihan03, rischa7x, balay67, FloweRara, B371G4R, Fina, xoxo, Naya, ai chan, Guest, Nagasaki.**

Thanks banget _feedback_ -nya sangat membantu saya untuk tetap berkarya. See you. (눈_눈)

 **#Scroll kebawah masih ada omake.**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **Omake**

 **-Special Sai-**

Di ruang kelas yang gaduh, terlihat Sai tengah menulis sesuatu di buku. Dua orang pemuda gondrong menghampiri Sai. "Kau selalu belajar ya.. rajin deh!"

"Hm!" Sai mengangguk dihiasi senyuman khas-nya yang terkesan palsu. "Jika aku tak belajar sekarang, aku akan kesulitan saat dewasa nanti."

"Serius nihh? Kau nggak bosan? Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu selain belajar." Pria gondrong berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

Sai menatap kedua teman sekelasnya heran. "Selain belajar, apa yang harus dilakukan Atsui-kun?"

Pemuda gondrong berambut putih dan berkulit coklat nan kekar menguap bosan. "Misalnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Eh? Darui-kun! Disini dilarang pacaran lho!"

"Tentu aja bukan disekolah! Ini kan sekolah khusus laki-laki!" Darui pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Hahaha." Atsui tertawa mengejek seraya mengikuti Darui.

"O.. Iya ya.." Sai menganguk-angguk polos. "Benar juga..."

 **-Special Sai End-**

Kamu nggak bego Sai! Kamu bener kok! Mungkin ada loh yang Boys Love :v #KepalaAuthorDiPukPukSai


	4. Fourth

"Apa tidak salah nih kita datang ketempat tes-nya Lee? Kalau lulus sih bagus.. kalau gagal lagi gimana?" Omoi menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sai tersenyum ramah. "Nggak ada salahnya juga menyemangati.. dia kan pantang menyerah."

'Ng?' Naruto menatap pemuda bersweater hijau keluar dari gedung. "Hey! Tuh orangnya keluar!"

"Lee! Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya teman-temannya serempak.

"Ka.. Kalian datang ya.." Lee menangis terharu. "Aku lulus bro!"

Wooo~

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Selamat!"

"Sukses Lee!"

"Selamat Lee!" Sorakan dan tepuk tangan begitu riuh didepan gedung tempat ujian SIM.

"Ka-Kalian.." Mata Lee berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergetar manatap teman-teman satu kostannya. "WHOAAAAA." Lee berlari menerjang teman-temannya.

Glek!

Semua orang berlari terpencar karena tak mau mendapat pelukan Lee.

 **I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

" _Gochisousamadeshita!_ "

"Ah kenyangnya.. thanks ya Lee!" Ajisai mengelap bibirmya dengan tisu. "Yakiniku-nya enak banget!"

"Thanks Lee!" Shion tersenyum ramah seraya meminum jus mangga-nya.

" _Arigatou_ Lee!" Ucapan terimakasih menghujani Lee.

Lee tersenyum lebar. "Tenang aja! Aku traktir kalian karena aku senang banget hari ini!"

Restaurant Yakiniku-Q yang selalu ramai menjadi semakin riuh karena Lee dan teman-teman kostannya ada disana.

Naruto membungkuk-menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja. Wajahnya pucat. "U-Ughhh. Mual. Nggak enak badaaan."

Ajisai tertawa riang. "Hahaha. Salah siapa menantangku lomba makan."

"Kali ini kau harus kapok Naruto. Jangan pernah menantang lagi perut ember Ajisai." Sai menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto. "Lihat! Karena keadaanmu begini, kau tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Apa maksudmu Sai?!" Ajisai tak terima dengan ucapan Sai.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti menanggapinya. Lee, Omoi dan Suigetsu ngakak. Shion tersenyum kecil. Sementara Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya menatap teman-temannya yang menurutnya pada rada-rada sinting.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Pagi-pagi, Ino sudah dikerubuti teman-temannya. Sakura menatap Ino heran sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Jadi, kau masih belum berterus terang pada Naruto?"

Pembicaraan yang sama, topik yang sama, membuat Ino bosan. Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "I-Iya."

"Hhh." Tenten menatap Ino intens. "Sekarang apa lagi alasan yang membuatmu tak bisa mengatakannya?"

"E-Etoo." Ino tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Banyak hal terjadi."

"Kami kira kalian sudah putus." celetuk Hinata.

Ino menatap temannya bergiliran. Heran. "Kenapa kalian pikir begitu?"

"Kemarin saat distasiun, kami melihat dia lewat sambil bonceng cewek." jawab Sakura acuh.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit terkejut, petir kecil terasa menyambar jantungnya. "Beneran?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia sangat cantik."

"Gaya rambutnya seperti Hinata.. bedanya dia pirang." Sakura menambahkan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disekolah ini." Tenten meletakan tangan kanannya di dagu. Berpikir.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin dia siswa sekolah ini juga."

"Nggak mungkin!" pekik Ino refleks. "Ah!" Ino langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. 'Apa yang kukatakan?'

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten menatap Ino heran.

Brak!

Hinata dan Ino terperanjat kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memukul meja Ino. Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Jangan-jangan.. kau benar-benar menyukai si berandal itu?!"

"Ha-HAAAH?!" Ino kaget sekali mendengarnya. "Ja-Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin! Aku.. aku..." Ino terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir keras, wajahnya sedikit merona. ".. juga tidak tahu."

"Sudah kuduga." Sakura memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Kau pasti mulai suka padanya."

"Nggak mungkin!" seru Ino refleks.

Tenten terkikik geli. "Wajahmu yang udah kayak tomat gak bisa membohongi kami!"

"'Nggak deh! Beneran deh!" Ino terus menyangkal dan meyakinkan hatinya.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

TENG TENG TENG

Bell tanda pelajaran telah berakhir bunyi. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, para siswa langsung membereskan alat tulis mereka.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Kerjakan soal-soal dihalaman akhir bab 12. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Guru berambut hitam panjang nan bergelombang tersebut mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Baik!" jawab para siswa serempak.

Ino selesai membereskan alat tulisnya, dia menatap bangku Naruto yang cukup jauh dengannya. Kosong.

"Hari ini Naruto nggak masuk ya?"

"Hegh!" Ino terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura berbisik ditelinganya.

Sakura senyam-senyum penuh arti melihat tingkah Ino. "Cieee."

"Apaan sih!" dengus Ino kesal.

Hari itu Ino terus digoda alias dibully habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka terus meyakinkan sekaligus mengejek perasaan Ino pada Naruto yang terus disangkalnya.

"Sebelum pulang, kita karokean yuk!" ajak Tenten sambil menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Boleh. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan." Hinata menyetujui usul Tenten.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino yang masih duduk dibangkunya. "Mumpung pacarmu nggak masuk, kau jadi bisa pulang bareng kami." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya-genit.

"Haaa?" Ino kesal mendengar ocehan Sakura tentang Naruto. 'Sepertinya dia seneng banget biar aku gak ganggu dia deketin Sasuke.' Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Ayo.. boleh juga.."

"Yosh!" Tenten mengepalkan tangannya didada layaknya prajurit(?).

"Hei! Kami ikut donk!" Choji menghampiri mereka diikuti Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Tenten menatap Choji tajam. "Haa? Kenapa kalian harus ikut dengan kami?"

"Kita kan udah lama gak jalan-jalan bareng kalian." Kiba nimbrung seraya menatap Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hn."

Melihat reaksi Sasuke membuat Ino dan Sakura menjadi bersemangat.

"Yosha ayo kita buat hari ini menyenangkan!" seru Sakura penuh semangat.

"Yeah!" respon Ino dan yang lainnya-semangat.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Tadaima!" Shion terburu-buru masuk kedapur.

Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil menikmati jus jeruknya. Dia menatap Shion ramah. "Yo Shion! _Okaeri_!"

"Naruto ikut aku!" Shion menarik kaos orange yang dipakai Naruto.

"Eh kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ke supermarket!"

"Ogah! Males banget!" Naruto mencoba melepas tangan Shion dari bajunya.

Gret!

Shion mempererat genggamannya pada baju Naruto.

"Hey! Lepasin!"

Shion menatap Naruto tajam. "Nggak sebelum kamu mengantarku ke Byakumart-Gan!"

"Tsk!" Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya. "Shion yang cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Hari ini aku nggak masuk sekolah, masa aku keluyuran sih?!"

Shion menatap Naruto memelas. " _Pleaseeee_. Hari ini mulai dari jam tiga ada diskon sampe 50% lhoo! Dan hari ini juga _doujin ya-oi_ anime 'borutal' karya Konan Tenshi-sama rilis! Aku mau membelinya sebelum kehabisan! Aku nggak mau nebeng baca punya Ajisai seperti buku sebelumnya."

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Nggak mau! Kau suka lama kalo belanja! Aku juga harus kerja!"

" _Pleaseee_. Aku janji deh bakal selesai sebelum jam 4!" Shion menatap Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Hhh. Baiklah.. tapi jangan lama ya?"

"Iyaa.. iya!" Shion meyakinkan.

"Janji?!"

Shion memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Iya! Aku juga traktir kamu _soft cream_ jeruk kesukaanmu deh!"

"Eh beneran?" Naruto yang beraut muram karena merasa terpaksa berubah jadi sumringah. "Yosh! Bentar ya! Aku ngambil jaket dan kunci motor dulu." Naruto berlari ke kamar bernomor 5-kamarnya.

"Cepetaaaaan!"

"Iya!" Naruto keluar dari kamar seraya menguncinya. Dia menghampiri Shion sambil memakai jaket hitam corak orangenya. "Ayo!"

" _Lets go_!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Sakura merentangkan tangannya didepan gedung karokean. "Menyenangkan sekali!" Sakura menatap teman-temannya bergantian. "Selanjutnya kemana?"

"Game center yuk!" ajak Kiba antusias.

Tenten menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap Kiba heran. "Hhh. Kita udah dua jam ditempat karokean Kiba!"

Ino tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Aku lapar, cari makan yuk." ucap Sasuke menjawab datar.

Ino dan Sakura menatap Sasuke takjub. Yeah! Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

"Makan kemana?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Kalau mau yang dekat, kita bisa ke supermarket itu." Shikamaru menunjuk supermarket yang berada didepannya yang dipisahkan oleh jalan raya. "Aku ingin segera pulang setelah membeli roti dari sana."

"Ah kau benar." Kiba menatap supermarket tersebut. "Hm?" Kiba menyipitkan matanya. Fokus. "Hey! Bukankah itu Naruto?" Kiba menunjuk dua orang pirang yang keluar dari supermarket.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian jaket hitam dan jeans biru longgar dengan kedua tangannya penuh oleh plastik besar berisi belanjaan dan seorang gadis cantik berseragam Konoha Gakuen yang tengah memegang soft cream dan sebuah kantong plastik kecil. Semua orang menatap kedua orang itu yang tengah berjalan sambil berbincang.

"Wahh kau benar! Dan bukankah cewek itu Shion?" Choji membenarkan sekaligus menebak.

"Iya.. sepertinya dia Shion." ucap Shikamaru.

Para gadis manatap Shikamaru dan yang lainnya heran. "Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Tenten.

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Tenten. "Tentu saja. Dia anak kelas satu yang cukup populer loh! Dia pintar dengan nilai yang selalu teratas, ramah pada siapapun dan jago basket."

"Hoo." Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya."

Ino hanya diam terpaku menatap Naruto berjalan bersama orang lain.

Gret!

Pegangan pada tas selempangnya mengerat saat melihat Shion menyodorkan es krim yang dipegangnya dan dengan senang hati Naruto menjilatnya. Ino terus menatap Naruto yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya saaat dia belok ke belakang supermarket yakni tempat parkir.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana saja! Saat ini aku sangat lapar."

"Hn."

"Kau benar Choji, aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Kiba mengikuti Choji yang berjalan menuju perempatan untuk menyebrang di lampu merah diikuti teman-temannya.

"Ino?"

"E-Eh?" Ino menatap Hinata yang menatapnya heran. "Ya?"

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo!"

"A-Ah baik!"

Ino dan Hinata berjalan bersampingan menyusul teman-temannya menuju supermarket.

"Wah supermarketnya penuh orang!" seru Kiba takjub saat mereka baru sampai pintu masuk.

"Mungkin karena diskon hari ini cukup besar." Shikamaru menunjuk plang diskon dipinggir pintu otomatis supermarket.

"Ah kau benar." Choji mengeluarkan uang dari ransel hitamnya. "Biar aku saja yang masuk. Kalian tunggu di bangku taman." Choji menunjuk taman kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. "Kalian mau nitip apa?"

"Aku roti daging." Shikamaru memberikan sejumlah uang pada Choji. Dia tak suka berhutang.

"Aku juga." Kiba menambahkan. "Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Sama."

"Oke.. kalau kalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sama seperti Sasuke." Sakura menyahut antusias.

"Aku roti melon." Tenten melirik Hinata dan Ino. "Kalian?"

Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin roti coklat."

"Aku juga. Coklat." tambah Ino.

"Baiklah.. sudah kucatat." Ternyata Choji mencatatnya di kertas kecil. "Kalau minumannya?"

"Terserah kau saja." Ino menyahut acuh.

"Kami juga." Sakura menambahkan, sementara yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Choji langsung masuk kedalam supermarket tersebut sementara teman-temannya berjalan menuju taman.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Ino beserta teman-temannya berniat pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Ah tadi menyenangkan sekali! Tak terasa sudah jam 5!" Sakura menatap Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sumringah-dihiasi bunga-bunga _imaginer_ kecil yang betebaran disekitarnya. "Lain kali kita ke taman bermain yuk!"

"Oh boleh juga." sahut Tenten tertarik.

"Iya." Hinata menatap Ino berdiri disebelahnya. "Iya kan Ino?"

"Hng? Ah iya." Ino menjawab acuh seraya menuruni tangga stasiun.

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata menatap Ino heran.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Tenten.

Ino menoleh pada teman-teman dibelakangnya. "Aku kenapa emang?"

"Kau terlihat aneh." jawab Hinata.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap teman-temannya bingung. "Aneh gimana?"

"Ah!" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti menatap Ino. "Jangan-jangan kau lagi mikirin Naruto ya?"

"HAAAA?"

Tuk!

"WAAA!"

Gubrakk!

Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan terantuk kakinya sendiri.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan raut khawatir, Sakura menuruni tangga menyusul Ino yang terjerembab-jatuh-terduduk dikuti Tenten dan Hinata.

Ino menundukan kepalanya sambil memegang kakinya. "Ino kau tak apa?" tanya Tenten setelah berjongkok didepan Ino.

Clak.

"Eh?" Tenten melihat tetesan air jatuh ke lantai. Ino menangis. "Sesakit itukah?"

"I-Ino.." Hinata menepuk bahu Ino khawatir.

"Hiks."

"Ayo kita antar ke dokter." Sakura membantu Ino berdiri.

Ino meletakan tangannya di matanya. "Hiks. Sakit.. HUAAAAAAA! SAKIT BANGET! KAA-SAAAAN. HUWAAAA~!"

Tangis Ino meledak di stasiun yang ramai-membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya sejenak.

"Aku antar dia ke dokter dulu!" Tenten meraih tangan kiri Ino kemudian mengalungkannya di bahunya.

Hinata membawakan tas Ino. Dia menatap Ino penuh arti. 'Kau menangis sakit kaki atau sakit hati melihat Naruto bersama gadis lain? Kau aneh dari tadi.' batin Hinata tapi tak berani mengutarakannya karena takut malah dimarahi. Hinata cukup tahu aja.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Ino sayang!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ino membuka matanya karena mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Masuk aja Kaa-san!" Ino bangun kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang sambil merapikan kaos putihnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Krieet!

"Ada Naruto menjengukmu nih." Sumire membuka pintu kamar Ino dihiasi seyum penuh arti.

Dengan cepat Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya. Dibelakang ibunya, terlihat Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah tersenyum padanya. "Na-Naruto." ucap Ino parau.

Sumire menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. "Masuk aja nak! Ibu buatkan teh dulu!"

"Arigatou Sumire-san." Naruto mengangguk hormat.

Sumire hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino-menuju dapur.

" _Ojamashimasu_." Naruto masuk kekamar Ino kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Kau tak apa-apa Ino?"

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Aku membawakanmu jeruk segar nih." Naruto mengeluarkan kantong plastik putih berisi jeruk dari ranselnya kemudian memberikannya pada Ino.

"A-Arigatou." Ino menaruh jeruk tersebut disampingnya.

Naruto menatap Ino tajam seraya mengelus rambut Ino yang tak diikat seperti biasanya. "Matamu sembab. Apa kau menangis?"

Ino kembali menggeleng. Dia menatap Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Na-Naruto.."

"Ya?" Naruto menatap Ino antusias.

Ino ragu untuk menanyakannya. "Ke-Kemarin kau tak masuk? Ke-Kenapa?"

"Ah.. semalaman aku tak enak badan, jadi bangun kesiangan.." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau khawatir padaku?"

Ino salah tingkah, dia mencubit ujung celana jeans biru selututnya. "E-Entahlah.."

"Hmm." Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino.

"Aku bosan.." gumam Ino pelan.

"Apa kau ingin kesuatu tempat?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kuajak kau ke suatu tempat.. mau?"

"Eh? Ta-Tap-"

"Bentar ya! Aku mau minta izin dulu pada orang tuamu." Naruto memotong ucapan Ino seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek!

Naruto terkejut saat membuka pintu karena Sumire tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil memegang nampan berisi teh dan cemilan. "Eh, Sumire-san.. saya mau mengajak Ino keluar sebentar.. apakah diizinkan?"

"Yahh. Sayang donk ini teh-nya." Sumire terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ah kalau tak diizinkan pun tak apa kok!"

"Bukan begitu." Sumire masuk kedalam kamar Ino seraya meletakan nampan teh dan cemilan di meja belajar Ino kemudian menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. "Kalian boleh pergi, tapi harus diminum dulu suguhannya."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Ah baiklah."

"Sini duduk!" Sumire menepuk-nepuk kursi belajar Ino-memberi isyarat agar Naruto duduk disana.

"I-Iya." Naruto duduk di kursi belajar Ino.

"Cobalah."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. " _Itadakimasu_."

Sumire senang melihat Naruto mencicipi masakannya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Ini _pretzel_ pertamaku. Ehehehe."

Naruto melahap kue berbentuk simpul tiga tersebut. "Enak kok Sumire-san."

"Ah syukurlah." Sumire tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kaa-san.. maaf, tolong ambilkan cardigan ungu-ku di lemari." Ino menunjuk lemari bajunya.

"Ya sayang." Sumire membuka lemari tersebut seraya mengeluarkan cardigan ungu pucat kemudian memberikannya pada Ino.

Ino langsung memakainya. " _Arigatou_ kaa-san."

"Ya.." Sumire tersenyum lembut. "Kalian boleh pergi." Sumire keluar dari kamar Ino.

"Ugh!" Ino mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya masih ngilu.

Melihat tingkah Ino, Naruto menghampiri Ino. "Masih sakit kah? Aku angkat ya!" Naruto meletakan kedua tanganya di pingggang Ino kemudian mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat anak-anak.

"Hey!" Ino protes karena tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak-anak yang bermain _takai-takai_ bersama ayahnya. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti balita!"

"Ahahaha. Maaf." Naruto menurunkan Ino.

Sret!

Ino digendong ala _bridal style_. "Kali ini kau takkan protes kan? _Sweetheart_?" tanya Naruto dihiasi senyuman lembutnya.

Blushhh.

Ino merona seketika. "He-Hey! Turunkan aku! Ini memalukan bodoh!"

"Diamlah! Kalau kau berontak malah terlihat seperti ayah yang memaksa anaknya untuk berhenti bermain.. bukan pangeran yang mengangkat seorang putri dipangkuannya." Naruto tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Huh! Ngaco!" Ino tak lagi berontak.

Setelah sampai halaman rumah, Naruto menurunkan Ino dengan hati-hati. "Tunggu disini sebentar ya!"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya."

Naruto membuka pagar rumah Ino kemudian menstater motornya dan melajukan motornya ke depan luar pagar. Naruto kembali menghampiri Ino kemudian menggendongnya kembali ala _bridal style_ seraya berjalan menuju motor dan mendudukkan Ino di jok motor.

Naruto menutup pagar rumah Ino kemudian menaiki motornya. "Kau siap?"

"Ya."

"Peluk yang erat ya."

"Hn." Ino meniru trade mark Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto menstater dan melajukan motornya menjauh dari rumah Ino.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Sudah 15 menit Naruto dan Ino melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ino mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. "Naruto! Jangan ngebut!" Ino sedikit berteriak.

Naruto menurunkan kecepatan motornya. "Iya maaf! Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai!"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Naruto menatap Ino lewat kaca spion. "Tempat yang keren. Hehehe." Naruto nyengir kuda dibalik helmnya.

Ino mulai khawatir karena mereka telah melewati perbatasan kota dan tengah masuk kejalan yang melewati hutan yang terkenal angker. Orang-orang di Konoha sering menyebutnya 'hutan kematian'.

Ckit!

Naruto mengerem motornya. "Nah disini."

"Eh?" Ino heran karena Naruto berhenti di pinggir jalan tepat ditengah hutan kematian.

Naruto mematikan motornya kemudian turun. "Yosh! Ayo!"

"Eh? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajah Ino. "Apa kau mengajakku masuk kedalam hutan?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. "Hm."

Ino bergidik takut. "Aku nggak mau!"

Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon. "Oh ayolah! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini!"

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Come on.." Naruto kembali menggendong Ino ala _bridal style_.

"Hey turunkan aku! Aku tak mau kesana!" protes Ino sambil berontak.

"Tck." Naruto berdecak kesal. "Diamlah Ino. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pemerkosa."

Ino langsung diam.

Naruto berjalan di jalan setapak yang ada dihutan rimba tersebut. Suara serangga terdengar saling bersahutan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kita sampai!"

"Eh." Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, tersadar dari lamunan membayangkan berbagai pikiran negatif yang tengah berkeliaran di otaknya.

Naruto menurunkan Ino di padang rumput yang tak cukup luas. "Lihat kesana Ino!"

Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Waaah!" Ino berdecak kagum melihat danau kecil dengan air yang sangat jernih dikelilingi padang rumput dan beberapa bunga liar yang tumbuh disana. Ino sangat kagum dengan pemandangan danau berdiameter kurang lebih 20m di tengah hutan mengerikan tersebut.

"Nah sekarang ayo duduk disini!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk batu besar yang bertengger dibelakang Ino.

Naruto membantu Ino duduk di batu tersebut. " _Arigatou_." Ino kembali menatap danau tersebut. "Kenapa kita tak melihatnya lebih dekat? Hah? Jangan-jangan disana ada buaya?!" Ino menatap Naruto dan danau bergantian was-was.

Naruto terkikik geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Bukan. Lihat aja nanti!" Naruto melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan terkejut." Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Sip! Handpone sudah siap!"

"Eh?"

PYUUUURRRR!

Air menyembur hampir setinggi 5 meter dari tengah danau tersebut.

"Lihat Ino!"

Ino menatap tiang air yang ditunjuk Naruto-kagum. "Apa itu? Air mancur?"

"Itu _geyser_ Ino! Nah ayo kita foto!" Naruto menotak-atik handphone-nya.

Ckrek! Ckrek!

Naruto memoto geyser tersebut seraya berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. "Ayo foto bersama."

"Ya." Dengan senang hati Ino menerima uluran tangan Naruto seraya berdiri dibantu kekasihnya.

"Nah ayo senyum!" Naruto memfokuskan kamera handphone-nya pada Ino dengan background _geyser_.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

Naruto mengambil gambar Ino lebih dari sekali kemudian menghampiri Ino dan merangkul bahunya.

Ckrek! Ckrek!

Mereka _selfie_ bersama dengan berbagai gaya. Setelah merasa puas, mereka berdua kembali duduk di batu besar yang beberapa saat lalu mereka duduki. "Naruto-kun.. kau tahu darimana tempat keren seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari. "Dari Sai-teman kostanku."

Ino merogoh saku celananya. "Boleh aku minta foto-fotonya?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menerima handphone Ino seraya mengotak-atiknya kemudian menunjukannya pada Ino. "Ini nomorku! Hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu atau kangen ya!"

Ino memutar bola matanya-bosan. " _Whatever_."

"Aku juga akan _save_ nomormu." Setelah Naruto menyimpan nomor Ino, dia mengirimkan foto-foto mereka tadi lewat _bluetooth_.

Ino menatap _geyser_ yang ketinggiannya mulai menyusut. "Ne Naruto.. sampai kapan semburan air ini berlangsung?"

"Menurut Sai, sekitar duapuluh menit." Naruto menatap geyser tersebut takjub sebelum menghilang.

Ino mengangguk mengerti seraya menatap Naruto antusias. "Kenapa bisa ada geyser disini? bukannya geyser sering muncul di kota Amegakure atau daerah yang bercuaca ekstrim? Apakah besok akan muncul lagi?"

"E-Etoo. Pertanyaanmu kebanyakan Ino. Aku kurang tahu juga sih. Hehehe." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tapi katanya dibawah sana ada saluran air bawah tanah yang besar. Tiap musim dingin, saluran air tersebut akan membeku dan saat musim panas seperti sekarang, mereka akan mencair dan menyembur hingga membentuk danau. Jadi kejadian ini hanya terjadi di musim panas dan menurut perkiraan Sai, _geyser_ disini akan terjadi pada tanggal 20an.. eh ternyata tebakan Sai benar!"

Ino tesenyum geli mendengar Naruto yang berusaha menjelaskan sebisanya. "Oh begitu."

"Ya.." Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada _geyser_ yang tingginya sudah kurang dari setengahnya saat pertama kali menyembur. Danau kecil tersebut menjadi luas. Saat ini mungkin sudah berdiameter 30m.

Ino menatap Naruto intens. Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin saat melihat Naruto dengan seorang gadis. 'Naruto.. siapa gadis pirang yang bersamamu kemarin?'

"Hng?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino. "Ada apa Ino?"

Refleks Ino membuang muka. Dia malu ketahuan tengah menatap Naruto. "Ti-Tidak." Wajah Ino sudah memerah sempurna.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

Cup.

Naruto mencium bibir Ino sekilas.

"Eh?"

Blushhh.

Wajah Ino yang sudah merah semakin memerah saking terkejutnya. 'I-Itu ciuman pertamaku!'

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ino. "I Love You So Mad."

Dada Ino bergemuruh mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Pftt. Apaan tuh I love you so mad? Mad? Maksudnya gila?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap seraya menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lebarnya. "Aku cinta gila deh sama kamu. Benar-benar gila banget! Tiap liat kamu rasanya aku bakal gila! Pokoknya gila deh!"

"Ahahahaha. Apa-apaan tuh." Ino tertawa geli seraya mencubit pinggang Naruto pelan. "Gombal!"

"Ehehehe." Naruto nyengir kuda.

Ino meletakan tangannya di pipi Naruto-menatapnya penuh arti. " _Arigatou_.. Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino seraya mencium bibirmya lembut. Ino memejamkan matanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto-menikmati dan membalas ciuman sang pacar.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

 **Naruto Point Of View: On**

"Ada angin apa nih? Dari kemarin makan bareng kita terus."

"Mana pacarmu?"

"Apa sekarang kau udah kembali jomblo?"

"Kenapa gak bawa pacarmu kemari?"

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak bermutu teman-teman kostanku. Aku melahap roti yakisoba dengan santainya, kutatap langit biru yang indah dilangit Konoha sambil kusandarkan punggungku dipagar besi atap gedung sekolah.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Apaan sih?" tanyaku jengkel menanggapi seruan berjamaah Gaara, Lee, Ajisai dan Shion.

Lee berdiri disampingku sambil menyedot kotak susu coklatnya. "Ayolah bro! Kapan kau akan kenalkan Sakura-san padaku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Aku belum berkenalan dengan teman-teman Ino."

"Huuu! Payah ah!" cibir Lee.

Aku kembali menengadahkan kepala-menatap langit. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga belum mengenalkan kalian padanya."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kami padanya?" tanya Shion sedikit antusias.

Ajisai menepuk bahuku pelan. "Apa dia suka cerita _boys love_? Kalau suka, kita bakal dapat partner baru buat berbagi! Benarkan Shion?!"

"Yeah!" Shion mengangguk mantap.

Aku menatap mereka ngeri. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Jangan coba-coba kotori pikiran pacarku!"

Shion dan Ajisai memutar bola matanya-bosan.

"Jadi.." Gaara menegak jus apelnya. "Kenapa kau tak makan bersamanya? Apa dia masih sakit dan tak masuk sekolah?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Nggak! Tadi Ino kuajak makan bersama tapi dia bilang kalau dia ingin makan bersama teman-temannya dan menyuruhku untuk makan dengan teman-temanku yang biasa. Makanya aku makan bareng kalian."

"Apa-apaan itu? Bersiaplah Naruto! Kau akan segera dicampakkannya." Ajisai nyeletuk seenak jidatnya.

"Nggak lah! Enak aja! Dia bilangnya malu-malu gitu loh!" sahutku menyangkal.

Ajisai menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. "Terserahlah."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

TENG TENG TENG

Bell tanda pelajaran berakhir bagaikan panggilan surga untukku. Aku sangat senang pelajaran membosankan ini berakhir. Aku langsung membereskan alat tulisku.

"Yosh anak-anak! Pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Kumpulkan buku paket yang tadi sensei bagikan!" Sensei berambut perak dengan mata seperti mengantuk tersebut mengakhiri pelajaran sejarahnya.

"Baik Kakashi-sensei!" sahut para siswa serempak.

Kakashi-sensei menatapku yang telah beres mengepak alat tulisku. "Uzumaki-kun! Tolong bawakan buku-buku paket ini ke meja saya ya!"

"Eh?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Ah baik!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja guru kemudian mengambil buku paket tipis yang bertumpuk di meja. Aku menatap Ino sejenak sambil mengisyaratkan agar dia menungguku dikelas. Aku tersenyum lega karena dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku berjalan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei ke ruangan guru.

"Taruh disini." Kakashi-sensei mengetuk mejanya.

"Baik." Aku menaruh buku tersebut dimejanya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi sensei."

Kakashi-sensei menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm."

Aku langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju kelas. Sesampai disana kulihat Ino masih duduk di bangkunya sambil berbincang-berbincang dengan teman-temannya. 'Apa mereka membicarakanku?.' Karena penasaran, aku menahan langkahku masuk kelas dan menguping didepan pintu kelas.

"Kemarin Naruto menanyakanmu Ino. Apa dia datang kerumahmu?" tanya gadis berambut coklat cepol dua. Aku yakin namanya Tenten.

"Ya." Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Aku salut hubunganmu dengannya cukup lama." Sakura si gadis berambut pinky menambahkan sambil duduk di meja Ino.

"Apa sekarang kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata si gadis bersuara lembut yang memiliki rambut biru donker dengan _style_ seperti Shion.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan?!" pekik Ino.

Reaksi Ino cukup membuatku terkejut. Aku mencoba menahan agar tak segera masuk kedalam kelas.

Tenten menarik nafas panjang sambil menatap Ino heran. "Ino kenapa kau belum juga mengaku pada Naruto kalau kau menyatakan cinta pada Naruto karena kau kalah taruhan?"

'Eh taruhan? Aku? Apa aku hanya bahan taruhan? Ino bilang suka padaku karena terpaksa? Dia tak pernah menyukaiku?' Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas.

"E-Etoo. Banyak hal terjadi.. sulit sekali mengaku padanya kalau a-"

Brakk!

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar sehingga membuat Ino dan teman-temannya terperanjat.

"Ah Naruto-kun!"

Kuambil tas ranselku kemudian keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

Aku terus berjalan. Berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilannya. Kulirik dia lewat pantulan kaca jendela kelas yang kulewati, dia berlari sambil terpincang-pincang. Sebenarnya aku tak tega tapi amarahku lebih besar dari simpatiku.

Brukk!

Aku mengentikan langkahku seraya menoleh pada sumber suara. Sudah kuduga. Ino terjatuh. "Hhh." Aku menarik nafas panjang seraya menghampirinya. Kuulurkan tanganku agar dapat membantunya berdiri.

"A-Arigatou." Ino menerima uluran tanganku seraya berdiri. Setelah Ino berdiri, aku langsung melepas genggamanku.

"Kau." Aku menatapnya sinis. "Semua ini.. semua yang kita alami.. semuanya karena kau taruhan?"

Ino menundukan kepalanya. "Ma-Maaf."

"Kau.. aku benar-benar tak percaya.." Aku menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya perlahan. _Try to calm down_. "Apa yang kulakukan selama ini?" Aku tertawa getir. "Kau pasti selalu menertawakannya.. maaf.. sepertinya aku yang terlalu bermimpi."

"Se-Sebenarnya.. sudah lama aku ingin mengaku padamu.. tapi banyak sesuatu terjadi.." Ino meremas rok-nya kuat. "Aku selalu menundanya.. karena aku sadar a-"

"Cukup!"

Ino menatapku sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Na-Naru-"

"Kau cewek mengerikan."

Aku berjalan pergi secepat mungkin agar segera menjauh darinya. Sesampai di parkiran, aku langsung menstater motorku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Caci maki dan umpatan para pengendara yang kusalip tak kupedulikan sama sekali. Kuparkir sembarang motorku dihalaman kostan. Aku masuk kamarku tanpa membalas sapaan teman-temanku yang sedang duduk santai di ruang televisi. Lelah, aku pun terhuyung. Merebahkan diriku diatas kasur sambil memejamkan mataku.

 _Die!_

 _Just die!_

 _You are Scum!_

 _You are filth!_

 _Choke on blood as your knife ends the show!_

 _Writhe in pain you thought you'd never know!_

 _(Alesana-Annabel)_

Suara parau dari ringtone panggilan masuk sangat menggema seolah mengejek kebodohanku. Dengan malas, aku merogoh saku celanaku-melihat nama yang tercantum dilayar handphone-ku.

 _My Ino Calling..._

Klak.

Kubuka tutup handphone-ku seraya melepas baterainya. Kamarku kembali sunyi tanpa suara. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

 **Naruto Point Of View: On**

 **To Be Continued**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita gaje saya ^-^)/

Gimana chapter ini? Moga aja kalian suka hhe.

Sorry kalau masih banyak typo dan EYD yang gak pas.

Thanks buat **visitor** yang mau baca cerita mainstream dan membosankan ini, baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupin tidak.

Special thanks buat riviewer chapter sebelumnya yakni: **tamiino, Pie Chocolate, Chimi Wila chan, Namikaze Sholkhan, ai chan, Fina, David997, INOcent Cassiopeia, xoxo, luna, hana109710 Yamanaka, Guest, Cinnamons tea, Guest, angels0410, Ahmad MahMudi, Guest & Raffie D'RocketRokers.**

Thanks banget feedback-nya sangat membantu saya untuk tetap berkarya. See you next week. (눈_눈)

 **#Scroll kebawah masih ada omake.**

 **Omake**

 **-Special Lee & Gaara-**

Lee dan gaara memasuki sebuah restaurant cepat saji bergaya eropa. "Welcome!" sambut gadis pirang cantik memakai pakaian khas butler.

"Saya ingin memesan-"

"Tunggu Gaara!" potong Lee.

"Haa?"

"Biarkan aku yang memesan." Lee menatap pelayan tersebut. "Excuse me. Badababa boobie?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Lee?" tanya Gaara heran.

Lee tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja memesan dengan bahasa Inggris."

Pelayan tersebut menatap Lee dan Gaara bingung. "What are you talk-"

"Badababa baba baba."

"What are -"

"-Boobs. Bubi bada baba. Bapi pupi badabi bubi bada baba! Bupi kalipatupala malapigulali"

"-What the fuckin' asshole! No sell boobs in here! Damn damn damn damn damn you!"

Gaara menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar Lee dan pelayan yang tengah bicara tak nyambung satu sama lain.

 **-Omake End-**


	5. Fifth

**I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

"Naruto! Cepat pasang sarung tanganmu!"

"Eh?!"

Naruto menatap bingung Shion, Ajisai, Gaara, Sai dan Lee yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Mereka memakai jas plastik berwarna putih dengan sarung tangan karet berwarna kuning di masing-masing tangannya.

"Tsk!" Ajisai berdecak kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?! Cepat pakai sarung tanganmu!"

"Ah baik!" Naruto langsung memasang sarung tangan dengan ragu.

Shion mengacungkan kampak yang dipegangnya. "Nah mari kita mul-"

"Tunggu!" Mata Naruto membulat sempurna menatap tubuh yang terbujur kaku di lantai. Tubuh gadis pirang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi penghias harinya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kaos orange dan leging hitam 10cm dibawah lutut terlihat pucat dan sedikit membiru. "Bu-Bukankah dia Ino? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya?"

"Dia akan menjadi penyelamat kita."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sai?"

Sai tersenyum penuh arti menatap Naruto. "Kau diam dan lihat saja."

Shion mengangkat kampaknya.

Duk! Crat! Duk! Duk!

"Oh!" Naruto mual menatap perut pacarnya dicincang hingga menjadi potongan daging cincang. "Hentikan! Gack! Oh god!" Naruto benar-benar hendak muntah. "Ugh.." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. "Kalian.. kenapa kalian lakukan ini..?"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, Ajisai berjongkok didepan mayat Ino. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai." Ajisai meraup-mengambil isi perut Ino yang hampir hancur kemudian mengoleskannya ke jas plastik yang dipakainya. "Jangan sampai kena kulitmu atau masuk kematamu."

Sai, Gaara, Shion, dan Lee mengangguk seraya melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ajisai. Melumuri bajunya dengan daging cincang isi perut-Ino tanpa ragu atau jijik.

Suara becek begitu mengganggu Naruto. Dia menutup telinganya rapat seraya berjalan mundur-menatap teman-temannya ngeri. "Kalian tega! Kalian menjijikan!" Sai menghampiri Naruto. "Menjauh dariku dari baju kotor kalian!"

"Naruto! Kalau kau tak mau mati lakukan saja! Kita harus menyamar jadi zombie agar bisa keluar dari sini." Gaara menatap Naruto dingin.

"Haaah? Zo-Zombie?"

Shion menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. "Berhentilah pasang tampang idiot dan cepat lakukan."

Sai meraup daging cincang yang tersisa di perut Ino kemudian mengoleskannya pada jas plasik yang dipakai Naruto. Lee, Gaara dan Ajisai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sai.

Naruto mematung dengan wajah pucatnya. "Sumpah! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan! Ini benar-benar menjijikan.. dan aku tak rela kalian memperlakukan Ino seperti ini."

Shion mengambil usus Ino kemudian mengalungkannya diantara bahu Naruto.

"Oh ya ampun! Ini sangat buruk!" Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya lemah. "Ini benar-benar buruk!"

"Pikirkan hal lain Naruto! Seperti anak kucing yang lucu." ucap Shion tanpa berhenti melumuri Naruto.

"Anak kucing lucu yang sudah mati." Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

Wajah Naruto langsung membiru. "Ugh!"

Brukk!

Naruto jatuh pingsan.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Naru.. Naruto.. bangun.. Nar-"

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Plak!

"Hah!?"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya melihat Gaara yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Bangun! Ini sudah jam empat lebih! Kau harus siap-siap kerja. Aku tak mau dimarahi bos karena terlalu sering menyampaikan padanya bahwa kau tidak masuk karena sakit dan urusan lain-lain."

Naruto bangkit seraya duduk di sisi ranjang-tepat disamping Gaara. "Gaara!" Naruto menatap Gaara horror. "Tadi aku mimpi menyeramkan!"

"Haa-a?" Gaara menatap Naruto heran.

Naruto menahan nafas. "Aku mimpi zombie! Ino.. tubuhnya kalian cin-"

"Berhentilah membicarakan pacarmu Naruto, aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu tentangnya dari kemarin." Gaara mendengus kesal seraya berdiri. "Dan mimpimu itu mungkin karena kemarin kau begadang nonton _The Walking Dead_ sampai ngabisin satu season!"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. "Aku dan Ino.. kami sudah bukan siapa-siapa."

Gaara mengehentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto karena mendengar gumaman pelan sahabat pirangnya. Dia membalikan badannya menatap Naruto heran. "Kalian putus?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin."

"Sudahlah! Mandi dan ganti seragammu! Aku tunggu di meja makan. Shion memasakkan kita nasi goreng." Gaara melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah melihat anggukan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Gret!

Ino mengeratkan cardigan hijau dibalik seragam yang ia pakai. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia berdiri di balkon kamarnya-menatap kosong tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari langit kelabu. Entah kenapa, perasaan sedih begitu menggerogotinya. Ino merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan teramat penting baginya. Ino merasa seperti ada lubang hitam didadanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ino menoleh pada pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?"

"Ino sayang, kau sudah mandi? Mau ibu bantu?"

Ino berjalan ringkih menuju pintu.

Klek.

Ino membuka pintu menampilkan wanita paruh baya berambut coklat disanggul. "Tak perlu Kaa-san." Ino tersenyum kaku. "Kakiku sudah tidak terlalu sakit kok!"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi ibumu nak."

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri bu, beneran deh!" Ino berusaha menyangkal.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, tak mungkin kau pulang dibopong Sakura." Sumire menarik nafas panjang. "Kemana Naruto? Kenapa bukan dia yang mengantarmu?"

"E-Eto.." Ino mencoba menghindari tatapan menyelidik ibunya. "Banyak hal terja-"

"Kalian pasti bertengkar ya?"

"Ha-Hah? Ka-Kam-"

"Yah.. anak muda memang biasa seperti itu." Sumire memotong lagi ucapan Ino. "Kalau tak mau Kaa-san bantu mandi, yasudah.. Kaa-san lanjutkan masak aja." Sumire tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya yang terlihat galau. "Semoga cepat baikan sama Naruto ya."

Sumire pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menahan nafas mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya. "Bagaimana aku bisa baikan dengannya sementara dia tak mau mendengarkanku." Ino menundukan kepalanya-menatap keramik putih yang diinjaknya sendu.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar?! Atau putus?"

Naruto meletakan sikunya di meja makan sambil menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangan mendengar ucapan Ajisai. "Entahlah."

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ajisai penasaran.

'Kalau kuceritakan pasti jadi bahan ledekan. Males banget!' batin Naruto sambil melirik Ajisai dengan ekor matanya. "Rahasia."

"Jiahhh. Rahasia-rahasiaan segala!"

Puk! Puk!

Ajisai menepuk bahu Naruto seraya menduduki kursi tepat disamping teman pirangnya tersebut. "Kalau kalian putus, jangan bersedih kawan! Cewek itu banyak! Bukan cuma dia aja."

Tluk!

Shion menaruh segelas jus jeruk didepan Naruto. "Ajisai benar Naru!"

"Cewek emang banyak Ajisai." Naruto mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk yang disajikan Shion seraya meminumnya. "Tapi masalahnya itu, adakah diantara cewek tersebut yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam?"

" _Aw man_! Pasti di sudut dunia ini ada gadis yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus tapi belum saatnya bertemu denganmu." Ajisai menggoyang-goyang bahu Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Jangan membodohiku Ajisai! Dunia ini bulat nggak ada sudutnya! Kau pikir segitiga-ada sudutnya hah?!"

"Kau sedikit lebih pintar Naruto." Gaara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan angkat bicara dengan nada datarnya.

Ajisai dan Lee tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal sementara Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Naruto merengut kesal.

"Siapa ya yang kemarin-kemarin hina kita jomblo?"

Naruto menatap Lee sengit. "Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau pendendam Lee."

Lee memeletkan lidah menanggapinya.

"Sudah jangan berdebat!" Shion menaruh semangkuk super besar nasi yang dipenuhi kornet ditengah meja makan-persegi panjang tersebut. "Ayo kita makan!"

Naruto menatap horror nasi tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja nasi goreng bodoh!" Shion duduk di kursinya-tepat disamping Ajisai. "Aku memasukan semua sisa kornet yang ada di kulkas karena tanggal kadaluarsanya sebentar lagi."

Naruto menatap nasi goreng tersebut ngeri. "Itu nasi pake kornet apa kornet pake nasi?"

"Cih!" Ajisai berdecak kesal. "Jangan protes terus Naruto! Ayo makan aja!"

Sai menyendok nasi goreng tersebut lalu menyajikannya pada Naruto. "Ini bagianmu."

'Nasi gorengnya seperti jeroan perut dimimpiku.' Naruto menatap horror nasi goreng didepannya. 'Ugh!'

Brakk!

Naruto langsung berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya. Mual.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto berjalan menuju bak cuci piring seraya mencuci mulutnya. "Aku makan ramen instan saja."

Ajisai geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa ini reaksimu karena patah hati? Seperti ibu hamil?"

Semua orang yang tengah duduk di meja makan tertawa keras.

"Berisik kalian!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Kau mau kemana Ino?"

Ino menoleh sejenak pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil mengeluarkan bentou dari tas-nya. "Aku ingin bicara pada Naruto."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk mengerti seraya mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal. "Fighting!"

"Ino kenapa?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang menatap Ino yang menghampiri Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Meluruskan masalahnya.. semoga aja Naruto mau mendengar permintaan maaf Ino." Sakura menatap Ino sendu mengingat kemarin Ino menangis keras tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

"Hhh. Dasar." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau udah begini baru sadar."

Ino berjalan terpincang-karena kakinya belum sembuh-menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil menempelkan pipi di mejanya. "Na-Naruto-kun.."

Mata Naruto yang terpejam terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris _blue saphire_ yang sedikit menggelap. "Hm."

"A-Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu." Ino menahan nafasnya. Gugup.

"Jangan bicara padaku." Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. "Jangan tipu aku lebih dari ini."

Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung roknya. "A-Aku serius."

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku.." Ino menyentuh bahu Naruto seraya menggoyang-goyangnya. "Kumohon dengarkan aku."

"..."

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

Kruyuukk~

Blushh.

Wajah Ino memerah sempurna. "Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf mengganggumu.." Ino berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. 'Kau pasti nggak sarapan ya? Jangan membuatku khawatir! Gadis bodoh!' Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. 'Ngantuk banget. Aku terlalu asyik begadang nonton serial zombie.'

 **Shion Point Of View: On**

Halo readers, apa kabar? Akhirnya aku dapat bagian yang menonjol juga nih! Yayy! Perkenalkan aku Miiko Shion, gadis paling sempurna di fanfic ini meskipun bukan tokoh utama. Prinsip hidupku adalah _biasakan mengontrol kepercayaan diri_. Lupakan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya, oke?! Kembali kecerita.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan di koridor kelas 2. Siapa yang kucari? Tentu saja si bodoh yang lagi galau-Naruto. Gaara dan Lee tengah sibuk berdesakan di kantin untuk membelikan kami roti sedangkan Ajisai pergi entah kemana sehingga aku yang harus jadi korban untuk menjemputnya. Cih! Si bodoh ini memang suka lupa segala hal kalau lagi galau. _Look_? Diriku yang jadi kambing hitam-disuruh Gaara untuk menyeretnya keatap.

"Cih!"

Aku berdecak kesal setelah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya dan melihat dia tengah tertidur pulas di bangkunya.

"Shion-chan.."

Aku langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga coklat terbalik tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya-ramah. "Ah Kiba-senpai."

"Ada apa nih? Tumben di lantai 2?" Kiba-senpai memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Agar terlihat _cool_ kah?

Aku tersenyum manis. "Aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-senpai. Apakah dia ada dikelasnya?"

"Oh.. Tuh!" Kiba menunjuk bangku Naruto. "Sepertinya dia lagi tidur. Masuk aja kedalam."

"Baik. _Arigatou senpai_." Aku membungkuk hormat seraya masuk kedalam kelas Naruto.

Aku berjalan anggun ketempat Naruto tidur. Bisa kurasakan beberapa orang memperhatikanku dan kulihat juga cewek pirang entah masih pacar atau udah jadi mantan Naruto menatap ku aneh. Aku tak bisa mendefinisikannya, entah itu tatapan sayu, sendu, kesal atau benci. Yang jelas itu bukan tatapan yang menyenangkan.

Aku telah sampai disamping Naruto. "Naru bangun! Ayo keatap!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Syuut! Syuut!

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. "Bangun Nar! Cepet ih keburu jam istirahat abis!"

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku akan makan jatah makan malam mu."

"..."

"Hhh." Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghempaskannya kasar. "Ah!" Entah terlintas darimana, aku dapat ide brilian untuk membangunkannya. Lampu bohlam _imaginer_ menyala diatas kepalaku. Aku menndekatkan wajahku ketelinganya. "Naru. Kalau kau tak bangun juga, kukutuk kau jadi _uke_ piaraan om-om! Kau akan habiskan hari-harimu jadi homo! Aku bersumpah!"

Set!

"Aku bangun!" Naruto langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari meja. Diam menatapku ngeri. "Jangan kutuk aku dengan nasib mengerikan Miiko-sama."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Titel 'gadis kuil'-ku ternyata sangat bermanfaat. "Ayo! Gaara dan yang lainnya menunggu kita."

"Iya.. iya!" Naruto bangkit dengan malas.

"Naru! Tadi saat perjalanan kesini, dimesin minuman aku melihat minuman baru loh! Ada susu rasa anggur!" Aku mengguncang tangan Naruto manja. "Beliin donk! Aku pengen susu!"

Naruto menunjuk dadaku. "Itu punya."

Pletak!

"Gak sopan!" Aku menjitak kepala jabrik Naruto. "Pokoknya beliin! Nanti aku ganti di awal bulan. Oke? Oke?!"

"Oke.. oke! Nggak usah pake jitak segala kali!" sungut Naruto kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kami pun berjalan keluar kelas berdampingan-menapaki koridor menuju atap. Disekolah ini, aku cukup terkenal karena keanggunanku. Makanya banyak yang melirikku heran karena berjalan bersama si bodoh ini.

"Ne Naru.." Aku memulai pembicaraan agar tak saling diam selama perjalanan.

"Hm?"

"Gadis pirang yang tadi itu pacarmu?" Raut Naruto langsung kaku, dia menahan nafas. "Dia terus melihat kita loh. Apa kalian putus atau hanya bertengkar?"

"Entahlah.." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Aku memutar bola mataku-bosan. " _Aw man_! _Come on_! Tengoklah hati kecilmu yang masih ingin kembali."

"Si-Siapa yang ingin kembali padanya?!" seru Naruto sewot. "Aku sudah cukup kenyang dipermainkannya."

"Hhh." Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Turunkan ego-mu kawan dan dengarkan semua yang ingin dia jelaskan."

Naruto berfikir keras. "Nanti saja.. hatiku sakit saat melihatnya."

"Dengerin musik keras, film pembantaian dan sinetron zombie biar gak terlihat lemah." Aku memeletkan lidahku padanya. "Tapi sikapmu lemah banget."

"Oy! Oy! Lemah dan sensitif itu beda tahu!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku tanpa mempedulikan ocehan protes Naruto.

 **Shion Point Of View: Off**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Ino menatap hampa Naruto dan Shion yang berjalan keluar dari kelas sambil berbincang-bincang. 'Dia siapamu, Naruto-kun..'

"Ino!"

"A-Ah ya?" Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-temannya.

"Ayo duduk sini!" Sakura menyeret sebuah kursi ke sebelahnya. "Kau belum makan dari pagi kan?!"

"I-Iya.." Ino mengambil bentou dari tasnya kemudian menaruhnya di meja Sakura seraya duduk di kursi yang disiapkan Sakura sebelumnya. Tiap sisi meja persegi empat tersebut diisi oleh Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

Dengan malas Ino membuka bentounya dan melahapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba perutnya merasa kenyang, dia benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya.

Hinata menatap Ino sendu. "Semangatlah Ino.."

"Tentu saja!" Ino tersenyum kaku-dipaksakan.

"Wajahmu mengatakan kau tak semangat." Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Apa ini karena Naruto?"

Ino menundukan wajahnya. Hinata mencubit Sakura pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ino terdengar frustasi.

"Hhh." Tenten menarik nafas miris. "Inilah akibatnya! Kau terlalu nyaman bersandar dipundak orang! Nah, yang punya pundak geser.. kau jatuh sendiri. Sakit kan?"

Sakura dan Hinata melotot berjamaah pada Tenten.

"Aku tahu.. sekarang aku bingung.." Ino menarik nafas panjang-frustasi. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus mengaku pada Naruto." Hinata menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. "Tegaskan kalau kau menyukainya."

Wajah Ino bersemu merah. "A-Apa yang kau katakan Hinata? Mana mungkin ak-"

"Apa kau akan memunafikan kata hatimu sampai akhirnya kau akan berpura-pura selamanya Ino?" tanya Sakura sarkastik. "Kalau kau terus begini, dia benar-benar tak akan memandangmu lagi."

Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya. "I-Itu.."

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tenten melahap telur gulungnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga tahu.." Ino menarik nafas lelah. "Kenapa masih bertanya begitu?"

Tenten menegak teh susu kotak-nya. "Maksudku, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Naruto? Hubungan apa yang kau inginkan dengannya?"

"A-Aku.."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Kau dimana?"

"Baiklah akan kujemput."

Naruto mematikan teleponnya seraya memasukannya ke saku seragamnya. "Merepotkan." Naruto bergumam sambil memasang helmnya.

"Na-Naruto."

Naruto membalikan badannya-menatap sumber suara. Raut Naruto berubah datar saat tahu bahwa Ino yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

Gret!

'Tenang Ino! Tatap matanya dan bicara yang tegas!' Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang hitamnya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto menaiki motornya. "Maaf, aku ada urusan."

Brmmm!

Naruto menstater seraya menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri mematung. "Kau benar-benar membenciku ya." Ino tersenyum pahit. "Kau benar.. aku cewek mengerikan."

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dihiasi senyuman penuh arti seraya menatap sekeliling. "Mana Naruto?"

"Dia pergi." Ino menundukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi."

"Jangan begitu Ino! _Ganbatte_!" Hinata berusaha menyemangati.

Tep.

Tenten menepuk bahu Ino sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus megatakan semuanya Ino! Bagaimanapun reaksi Naruto nanti, kau harus tetap mengatakannya."

"U-Um." Ino mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hey! Kita ke NellFC yuk!" Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap teman-temannya. "Katanya ayam goreng disana enak banget loh."

"Boleh juga tuh! Lagian kita nggak ada kumpulan klub kan hari ini?" Hinata menanggapi antusias.

"Iya.. lagian tempatnya dekat." Tenten menyetujui ajakan Sakura. "Ne Ino?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Haahh kenyangnyaaah. Nggak kerasa udah sore lagi nih." Sakura tersenyum puas sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan daerah pertokoan Konoha menuju stasiun. Daerah tersebut cukup ramai dengan jajaran kios kecil yang menjual berbagai barang dan makanan sehingga daerah ini selalu ramai bagaikan festival.

Tep! Buk!

Sakura dan Tenten mendadak menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hinata dan Ino yang berjalan dibelaknnya tak sengaja menabrak mereka berdua. "Kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Ino, sebaiknya kita jalan memutar saja yuk!" Sakura menghalangi pandangan Ino.

"Eh kenap-" Ino tak menyelesaikan ucapannya melihat pemuda pirang tengah beridiri didepannya-belanja di kios yang akan dilewatinya.

Pandangan Ino terpaku pada gadis berkacamata berambut merah sepunggung. Dia memakai jaket baseball berwarna merah dan celana jeans longgar serta sepatu kets merah contreng hitam. Ino tak bergeming, dia diam membeku menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Ino?" Hinata memegang lengan Ino seraya mengguncangnya pelan.

Ino sadar dari pikirannya yang sempat _blank_. "Ayo jalan! Kenapa musti memutar?"

"A-Ah! Oke deh." Sakura menyetujui.

Ino berjalan pelan melewati mereka. Naruto tak menyadari Ino dan teman-temannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan belanjaan dan gadis cerewet disampingnya.

"Ini kroket-nya! Aku kasih bonus untuk pacarmu yang cantik." Paman penjual kroket tersebut tersenyum ramah.

" _Yatta_! _Yatta_!" Gadis berambut merah tersebut jingkrak-jingkrak girang.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. " _Arigatou_ Oji-san."

"Ini layanan spesial!" Paman tersebut memberikan kantong plastik putih pada Naruto.

Ino menahan nafas mendengar pembicaraan mereka seraya mempercepat jalannya-meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia tak menggubris teman-temannya memanggil namanya sambil mengejarnya. Ino lelah dengan semua ini. Hati Ino terlanjur sakit.

Hosh! Hosh!

Ino berhenti di depan stasiun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sakit dihatinya melebihi sakit kakinya. Ino tersenyum pahit. "Ternyata, hanya aku yang masih dikejar perasaanku sendiri."

Tes! Tes!

"A-Are? Kenapa aku menangis?" Ino segera menghapus air matanya. "Ino? Apa kau mulai gila?"

"Ino!"

Tenten menghampiri Ino diikuti Sakura dan Hinata. "Kenapa kau berlari? Bukankah kakimu belum sembuh benar?"

"Entahlah" Ino mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kaku. "Reflek begitu saja."

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Air mata Ino kembali jatuh-membuat Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata bingung. "Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ino menyusut air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Stt! Ino yang kukenal bukan Ino yang cengeng." Sakura mengelus rambut Ino. "Kemana Ino yang tegar dan selalu bersaing denganku? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Sakura benar! Ino yang kukenal bukan Ino yang galau!" Tenten menambahkan.

Hinata tersenyum manis menatap teman pirangnya. "Kau bukan orang yang mudah menyerah kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Ino menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. "Kenapa hari ini dia tak masuk.."

"Mungkin dia ada urusan." Hinata yang berjalan disamping Ino menjawab gumaman Ino.

Ino memeluk buku sketsa-nya erat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Apa kau khawatir padanya?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata menatap Ino takjub. 'Hoo. Tumben gak menyangkalnya.' Hinata menatap ruang seni yang ditujunya seraya menarik nafas panjang. "Simpan dulu khawatirmu padanya Ino, khawatirkan dirimu yang sudah bolos beberapa kali dari klub. Persiapkan mentalmu dari amarah Sasori-kaichou."

"U-Ugh!" Ino menatap horror ruangan seni yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. "Hukuman apa yang akan kudapatkan."

" _Konichiwa_." Ino dan Hinata masuk keruang seni.

"Ou!" Pemuda pirang dengan gaya rambut yang hampir mirip dengan Ino menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau datang juga Ino. Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah sembuh?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Oh. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Pemuda super tampan berambut merah dengan seragam yang rapi dan berkharisma tersenyum penuh arti pada Ino. Pemuda tersebut sangat terkenal ' _Baby face but creepy_ ' seantero Konoha Gakuen. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan lukisanmu?"

"Ma-Maaf." Ino tersenyum kaku. "Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Hahhh."

Ino bergidik takut walau hanya mendengar nafas kasarnya saja. "Aku tahu kakimu terluka tapi melukis itu bukan pakai kaki kan? Aku membiarkanmu tak masuk beberapa kali dengan asumsi kau mengerjakannya di tempat lain."

"Ma-Maaf." Ino menundukan kepalanya.

"Festival budaya sebentar lagi dan kita sudah sepakat akan membuat galeri seni." Pemuda berambut merah tersebut melipat tangannya didada. "Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikan lukisanmu secepatnya."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ba-Baik _Kaichou_."

" _Chotto Sasori no danna_!" Pemuda pirang tersebut meninggikan suaranya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan padanya."

"Diam Deidara!" Sasori menatap Deidara sinis. "Lebih baik kau bersihkan remah-remah lilin putih bekas patung burung yang kau buat!"

Deidara memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Baik.. baik!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Ino menatap sekeliling sekolah. Gelap dan sepi. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 'Pukul 8.. pasti klub memanah Tenten dan kick boxing Sakura sudah bubar.' Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Aku harus pulang sendiri.. nyesel nggak minta Hinata untuk menungguku." Ino bergumam pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Walau hatinya waspada, Ino berjalan santai melewati jalan raya dan daerah pertokoan yang masih ramai. Ino kembali menatap jam tangannya. 'Jam setengah sembilan! Aku harus cep-'

Duk! Brukk!

Ino jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang. "Aduduh." Ino memegang bokongnya seraya berusaha berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria kekar seperti gorila berkaos biru polos yang ditabrak Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino meraih uluran tangan pria kekar yang ditabraknya seraya berdiri. "Arigatou." Ino tersenyum ramah. "Dan maaf menabrakmu."

Puk!

Dibelakangnya, pria buncit berambut karamel berjaket abu menepuk pria kekar tersebut. "Oy! Oy! Nona. Kau sudah membuat bahu temanku bergeser. Kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Shukaku benar! Kau harus ganti rugi nona!" Pria kurus nan tinggi berambut orange jabrik sebahu menatap Ino tajam-penuh intimidasi. "Bayar kami untuk biaya pengobatan Son."

Pria kekar yang dipanggil Son tersebut mengangguk seraya melipat tangan didadanya. "Kyuubi benar."

"E-Eh?" Ino menatap mereka bertiga heran. "A-Aku harus membayar?"

"Ya." Kyuubi mengangguk.

Hati Ino mulai tak enak. "Be-Berapa?"

"Sepuluh ribu yen." Shukaku berkacak pinggang menatap Ino penuh arti.

"Ha-Hah?" Ino terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Jangan berbohong nona." Kyuubi menatap Ino dari atas kebawah.

"Su-Sungguh!" Ino berjalan mundur-gemetar.

Son tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu."

"Hoo. Kau jenius Son!" Shukaku menepuk-nepuk pundak Son.

Ino semakin gemetar. "A-Apa maksud kalian!?"

"Hehehe." Ketiga orang tersebut menyeringai.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda!" Ino berbalik seraya berlari.

Grep!

Tangan Ino ditarik kuat hingga membuatnya oleng.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur nona." Kyuubi menahan kedua tangan Ino.

Ino meronta sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan! Tolong! To-"

Hmpp!

Mulut Ino dibekap oleh tangan besar Shukaku. Mereka bertiga menyeret Ino ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap.

Bukk!

Ino dilemparkan sampai ke ujung gang buntu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding lalu jatuh terduduk. Ino meringkuk gemetar di ujung gang yang gelap tersebut. "To-Tolong maafkan aku.. kumohon. Kumohon ampuni aku.."

Shukaku melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kau akan kami maafkan set-"

DUAGHH!

"Siapa?!" seru Kyuubi dan Son bersamaan menatap sengit pemuda yang memukul Shukaku hingga terjatuh.

Son menatap Shukaku yang tak kunjung bangkit. 'Sepertinya dia berhasil membuat Shukaku pingsan. Siapa dia?'

Pemuda tersebut memasang kuda-kuda tanda siap bertarung. "Sialan!" Son menerjang pemuda tersebut diikuti Kyuubi.

DUAKK! DAKK! DAK!

"Gahh!"

"Ugh!"

Ino memejamkan matanya-tak mau melihat adegan kekerasan didepan matanya.

DUAGH! DUAGH! DAKK!

"Hei!"

'Su-Suara ini..' Ino membuka matanya menatap siluet hitam pemuda jangkung yang tengah menatapnya.

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Ino meraih tangan pemuda tersebut seraya berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Na-Naruto?"

Tangan yang digenggam Ino kaku seketika. "I-Ino?" Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Brukk!

Ino menerjang-memeluk Naruto. "Naru.. hiks.. _arigatou_.. hiks.. menakutkan sekali.. hiks.. kupikir hiks.. aku akan mati.. hiks.."

Naruto menarikk nafas panjang. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gyuut!

Ino mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Ino pelan seraya melepas pelukan Ino. "Ini sudah larut malam bodoh! Kenapa kau berkeliaran sendirian?"

"A-Aku hiks.. menyelesaikan lukisanku sampai hiks.. lupa waktu." Ino masih senggukan walau sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Naruto menyusut air mata Ino dengan kedua jempolnya seraya membuka jaket hitam yang dipakainya sehingga menampilkan kaos tanpa lengan yang menempel pas dibadannya, dia memberikan jaketnya pada Ino. "Pakailah.."

" _A-Arigatou_." Ino memakai jaket yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ya.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf bau keringat."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Nggak kok.. aku suka."

Naruto mengambil tas selempang Ino yang tergeletak di tanah seraya meraih tangan Ino dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar dari gang gelap-meninggalkan tiga pria bertubuh besar yang babak belur dan pingsan.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana Naruto?"

"Kuantar pulang. Motorku diparkir didepan toko bumbu."

"Oh." Ino menatap tangan besar Naruto yang menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto dan Ino menghampiri pemuda _stoic_ memakai helm biru donker yang tengah berdiri disamping motor Naruto dengan dua kantong plastik besar di kedua tanganya. "Maaf Gaara.. bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

"Kau ingin mengantarnya?" Gaara menatap Ino datar.

"Ya."

Gaara menarik nafas panjang. "Aku sudah tebak hal ini akan terjadi. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Gaara heran-begitupun Ino.

"Tebakanku saja." jawab Gaara datar. "Aku sudah menelepon Omoi untuk menjemputku disini. Aku akan bilang pada boss bahwa motormu bermasalah dan kau sedang kebengkel sebentar."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau memang jenius Gaara!" Naruto mengambil helm yang tergeletak di motornya seraya memberikannya pada Ino. "Pakailah."

"Tidak perlu Naru.." Ino menolak halus seraya membuka resleting jaketnya. "Kau saja yang pakai. Jaket ini juga. Aku tidak mau kau sak-"

"Dilarang membantah!" Naruto memasangkan helmnya pada Ino seraya menaikan kembali resleting jaket yang dipakai Ino.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah!" Naruto mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celana jeans-nya seraya menaiki dan menstater ninjanya. "Ayo naik!"

"Ba-Baiklah." Ino duduk dibelakang Naruto seraya memeluknya erat.

Naruto melajukan motornya. Gaara menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

 **-Flashback: On-**

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding pilar kios sambil menatap jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan. Pandangannya terpaku pada gadis pirang yang tengah bicara pada tiga orang pria berbadan besar. 'Hm? Bukankah dia Ino yang sering Naruto ceritakan?"

Si gadis pirang berlari dari tiga pria besar tersebut tapi tertangkap dengan mudahnya dan diseret ke sebuah gang gelap. Gaara langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menerima dua kantong plastik besar-belanjaannya. "Naruto biar aku yang bawa."

Naruto menatap Gaara heran. "Tumben."

"Aku melihat cewek diseret oleh tiga preman ke gang gelap itu." Gaara menunjuk gang kecil tersebut dengan dagunya. "Selamatkan dia."

Naruto semakin heran. "Kenapa malah menyuruhku? Bukankah kau yang melihatnya?"

"Aku lagi males karena pegal-pegal dan nyeri otot." Gaara mengerak-gerakan bahunya. "Lagipula mereka terlihat kuat. Aku pasti kalah."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini."

"Oke."

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju gang tersebut.

 **-Flashback: Off-**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto menghentikan motornya didepan gerbang pagar halaman rumah Ino. Gadis pirang yang diboncengnya langsung dari motor seraya membuka helm. " _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun."

"Ya." Naruto mengambil helm yang disodorkan Ino seraya memakainya.

Sreeeet!

Gret!

Tangan Ino ditahan oleh Naruto untuk membuka resleting jaket yang dipakainya. "Pakai saja."

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk. "A-Ano Naruto.. tent-"

Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt!

Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh suara getarann handphone. Naruto langsung merogoh saku celana jeans-nya seraya mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menjawab telpon. "Ya? Ada apa Omoi?"

' _Naruto, kau dimana? Cepatlah! Mumpung boss lagi keluar._ '

"Ya! Aku kesana sekarang." Naruto menatap Ino sambil mengisyaratkan agar dia masuk kerumahnya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. " _Oyasumi_." gumam Ino pelan seraya membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan masuk menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Ino!" Ino menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah menstater motornya. Dia menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lebarnya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Ino langsung tersenyum lebar dihiasi efek bunga-bunga kecil dan blink-blink _imaginer_. "Ya!"

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar seraya melajukan motornya.

" _Tadaima_." Ino masuk kedalam rumahnya-setelah melepas sepatunya sambil berlari kecil menuju kamar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan ibunya-kenapa pulang telat.

Brukk!

Ino merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya seraya memeluk bantalnya. ' _Ino! Sampai jumpa besok._ ' Kalimat terakhir Naruto kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

Gyuut!

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal sambil mengguling-guling badannya tak jelas. "Sampai jumpa besok.. Naruto. Ehehehehe."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Drrtt! Drrtt!

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Getaran handphone Naruto dan suara bell istirahat berbunyi bersamaan. Naruto langsung membuka pesan di handphone-nya. 'Gaara kah.'

 _Jangan lupa hari ini giliran kau yang membeli roti untuk kami._

Naruto langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Aku tahu. Now on the way._

Naruto langsung berjalan keluar kelas mendahului sensei yang masih membereskan bukunya. Sesampai di kantin, Naruto tertawa riang karena bahagia kantin belum penuh hingga tak perlu berdesakan. Naruto langsung memesan roti dan minuman yang biasa disantap teman-temannya.

Kantin mulai penuh. Untung Naruto telah menerima pesanannya-di kantong plastik kecil. "Yosh! Saatnya keatap menunggu mere-"

"Oy Naruto!"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Lee, Gaara, Ajisai dan Shion tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Yo _minna_!"

"Wah kau cepat juga." Ajisai langsung mengambil kantong plastik di genggaman Naruto seraya mengeluarkan roti melon melahapnya.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto terdengar angkuh. Dia mengambil roti yakisoba-nya seraya membuka bungkusnya.

Puk!

Lee menepuk bahu Naruto hingga roti yakisoba yang akan dilahapnya malah belok-mengotori pipinya. "Lee!" Naruto menatap Lee sengit.

"Maaf Naruto." Lee tertawa kaku.

Shion mengeluarkan tisu dari saku roknya seraya melap pipi Naruto yang kotor. "Dasar kalian ini! Seperti anak kecil aja."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Hosh! Hosh! Kemana sih Naruto?!" Ino berlari dari kelasnya mencari orang yang disayanginya. Ino cukup terkejut saat bell berbunyi dan Naruto sudah tidak ada dibangkunya. Rencananya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama jadi gagal-tetapi dia tak menyerah. Ino berlari kekantin mencari pemuda tersebut sambil memeluk tas tangan dari karton berwarna ungu yang berisi jaket Naruto dan dua kotak bentou.

 _Blue aquamarine_ -nya menatap sekeliling mencari orang yang dimaksud. "Ah!" Ino terpekik melihat Naruto tengah bicara dengan Gaara dan pemuda berambut hitam mengkilap dengan style mangkok terbalik(?). "Naru-"

Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia menahan nafas melihat Shion mengusap-usap pipi Naruto. Dadanya kembali sakit. Ino berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

Gyuut!

Ino menggamit ujung kemeja Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto dan teman-temannya menatap Ino heran.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ino?" Naruto menyentuh dagu Ino agar dia menatapnya. Naruto dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat wajah Ino. "I-Ino? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Teman-teman Naruto saling mencolek satu sama lain menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, sementara Naruto salah tingkah dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk tas karton yang dipegangnya. Suara isakan terdengar begitu jelas. "Hiks.. Naru.."

"Y-Ya Ino? Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis hey!" Naruto menyentuh bahu Ino sambil gelagapan menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan apa-yang-harus-kulakukan. Teman-teman Naruto mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Hiks.. Naru.. hiks.. kenapa kau jahat padaku.. huwaaaa." Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi.

Naruto mengguncang bahu Ino pelan. "A-Apa? Apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

"Kau jahat.. hiks.. huaaaaa. Hiks. Hiks."

Naruto menatap sekeliling, orang-orang dikantin menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Ino, begitupun teman-temannya. Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri-frustasi seraya meraih tangan Ino dan menyeretnya pergi dari kantin yang ramai-memperhatikannya.

"Apa-apaan tuh?" Ajisai menatap Naruto yang berjalan menyeret Ino yang tengah menangis menjauh dari Kantin.

Shion mengangkat bahunya-tak peduli. "Melodrama."

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Yeah! Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri dibelakang gedung olahraga yang sepi tak ada siapa-siapa. Naruto menatap Ino bingung sekaligus lega karena Ino sudah tak menangis lagi-walaupun masih sesenggukan. "Ino.." Naruto menangkup pipi Ino seraya menyusut air mata Ino dengan jempolnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Naru.." Ino menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku." Mata Ino kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku lalu lupakanlah."

Naruto melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Ino. "Maaf." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan ruangan olahraga. "Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Naruto.. saat kita pertama bicara, saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, aku akui itu memang palsu." Ino mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas karton yang didekapnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang bahkan tidak pernah kulirik sebelumnya?"

"Heh!" Naruto tertawa getir seraya menengadahkan wajahnya-menatap langit biru yang cerah nan terik.

"Tapi.." Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Walau sebentar aku kenal denganmu, bersamamu.. aku merasakan kenyamanan yang tak bisa kudapatkan dari orang lain. Mungkin, saat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu." Ino tersenyum pahit menatap tanah yang diinjaknya. "Hanya saja.. aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Ino yang menunduk penuh arti-antara terkejut dan bingung.

"Saat kau menjauh dariku, mengacuhkanku.. aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa benar-benar hidup." Ino tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Pikiranku kacau, otakku dibajak oleh semua tentangmu. Aku depresi dan frustasi. Aku tak bisa fokus pada sesuatu yang lain. Aku merasa benar-benar gila!" Ino menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar. "Naruto.." Ino menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto penuh keseriusan. "I love you so mad."

Naruto terpaku mendengar pengakuan Ino. "I-Ini mimpi kan?"

"Tidak Naru.." Ino menggeleng pelan. "Kalau perlu, aku akan mengucapkannya berulang kali. I love you so mad, Naruto."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil menatap linglung gadis pirang yang berdiri didepannya. "Kau.. tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku memang tak pantas dipercaya olehmu Naruto." Ino tersenyum pahit. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku? Apakah aku harus menyebutkan semua alasan kenapa menyukaimu?"

"Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa getir. "Alasan? Ino! Cinta itu nggak butuh alasan." Naruto menarik nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya perlahan. "Kini aku paham. Kau tak mencintaiku, Ino. Kau hanya bimbang dan merasa bersalah. Jangan bebani dirimu Ino! Aku memaafkanmu kok! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya-berjalan menjauhi Ino yang berdiri mematung.

Gyut!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh pada gadis pirang yang menggamit kemejanya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghempaskannya kasar. "In-"

"Kau bilang cinta tak perlu alasan? Itu semua bohong! Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai tanpa alasan?" Ino menatap Naruto bekilat-kilat. Emosi.

"Hahh." Naruto menghempaskan nafasnya berat seraya membalikan tubuhnya.

Puk!

Naruto menepuk bahu kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya. "Ino, ka-"

"Aku dapat memberitahumu setidaknya berpuluh-puluh alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu!" tegas Ino seraya melepas tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku suka suaramu, tawamu, senyummu, aromamu, bayanganmu, punggungmu, tingkah konyolmu, tulisan jelekmu, jari-jemarimu." Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku suka saat kau menggendongku, membisikan cintamu padaku, memanggilku _sweetheart_ , memanjakanku, memberiku ciuman memabukan, elusan tanganmu pada kepalak-"

"Stop Ino!" Wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah. Kepulan asap _imaginer_ keluar dari kepalanya. Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Ino seraya menutupi wajahnya sendiri. "Ka-Kau membuatku malu."

Ino tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah. "Pokoknya aku suka segala sesuatu tentangmu. Itulah alasanku."

Grep!

Brukk!

Naruto memeluk Ino erat membuat Ino menjatuhkan tas kartonnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Ino. Aku suka semua tentangmu. Aku ingin selalu disampingmu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah.. sebelum kau bilang suka padaku, aku sering melihatmu diam-diam." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Makanya saat kau bilang ingin jadi pacarku, aku merasa menang undian sebuah pulau berlian."

"U-Ugh! Sesak Naruto."

"Ah maaf." Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya.

Ino terkikik geli. "Ehehehe."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka saat kau memelukku sampai sesak. Aku akan menambahkannya ke _list_ alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu." Ino mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dihiasi senyum bahagia. "Dasar!"

"Ne Naru." Ino menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman lembutnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa sekarang kita pacaran?" Ino menunduk malu. "E-Etoo.. pacaran yang saling mencintai antara kedua belah pihak.."

Naruto meraih dagu Ino membuat iris _blue aquamarine_ -nya menatap iris _blue saphire_ Naruto secara langsung. "Tentu saja."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak sanggup berjanji. Aku hanya mampu katakan, _aku cinta kamu saat ini_. _"_

Ino tersenyum lebar, begitupula Naruto. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berciuman. Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan. Ino berjinjit seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto-memperdalam ciumannya.

Kruuuukkk~

Mereka melepas ciumannya. Naruto tersenyum geli sementara Ino menunduk malu karena suara perutnya. 'Sial!'

Srak! Srak!

Naruto mengacak rambut Ino pelan. "Kau pasti lapar. Ayo ke kantin."

"Tidak usah Naru.." Ino berjongkok mengambil tas kartonnya yang tadi dibiarkan saja tergeletak ditanah. "Aku membawa dua kotak bentou.." Ino mengacungkan tas karton tersebut pada Naruto. "Dan jaketmu semalam."

"Oh kau bawa bentou?"

"Iya.. untuk kita berdua." Ino memegang lengan Naruto seraya menunjuk pohon jati yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Kita makan disana yuk!"

"Oke." Naruto tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou sweetheart_."

Ino tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **Nell Note:**

Yayy! Akhirnya beres! Chapter depan tinggal epilogue ^-^)/

Hadeuhh sorry telat update, semalam mati lampu sih...

Sorry juga jika ada typo atau ejaan yang salah. Di awal ada gore-nya dikit, dulu bikin chapter ini pas beres nonton serial (sinetron/drama) barat 'The Walking Dead' sih wkwkwk

Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang loh! Word-nya hampir 6k! And... Eng! Ing! Eng! Jiahhhh Ino lu romantis banget sih?! Gue gak nyangka bisa bikin lu kayak gini wkwkwk #gelundungan

Gimana? Feel-nya dapet gak? Suka gak ama ceritanya? Maaf kalau jelek dan gak ada majas atau kiasan.. saya bikin cerita ini cuma modal bahasa sehari-hari dan baca ff lain. Jujur saya gak suka baca ff yang banyak majas dan kiasan (suka aku skip) cz terasa membosankan. Hehehe. _Gomenne_.

Buat yang lainya yang riview ide lanjutan dan lainnya, saya simpen ide kalian buat side story atau cerita baru yang lain. Thanks banget sarannya kawan!

Thanks buat **visitor** yang mau baca cerita mainstream dan membosankan ini, baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak.

Special thanks buat riviewer chapter sebelumnya yakni: **Pie Chocolate, Yadi, kuraublackpearl, agusgaga122, Raffie Excuz-666, La vechiasignora, hana109710 Yamanaka, Chic White, tamiino, Yz namikaze, David997, XX, Awim Saluja, amnoki-kun, Ahmad MahMudi, rohimbae88, angels0410, Crucufix, Namikaze Sholkhan, Aldrin952, ai chan, DevilHunterX, Guest, Lims454, The KidSNo OppAi, Fina, INOcent Cassiopeia, Minori Hikaru, Laffayete, Guest, balay67, Erica719, mizuki runa 5, Sou, Nevertoletsyougo, Guest, ramdan21, Noor-sama, Guest, Anonim18, unknownperson, Kds601.**

Thanks banget **feedback** -nya sangat membantu saya untuk tetap berkarya. See you next week. (눈_눈)


	6. Last

**I Love You So Mad**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur Cepat, EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

Ino dan Naruto membereskan bekas makan siangnya. Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di pohon jati dibelakangnya. " _Ne_ Ino."

"Ya?" Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya-membereskan kotak _bentou_ -nya.

"E-Eto.." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sambil tersenyum kaku. "Ino, apa kau punya masalah dengan pencernaanmu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Naruto bingung. 'Hah!' Ino terkejut seolah ingat sesuatu. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah tiga kali perutku keroncongan didepannya!'

Blussshhhh.

'A-Apa dia kira aku cacingan?! Atau aku punya kelainan pencernaan?' Ino langsung menundukan wajahnya-merona malu. "Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Aku sehat kok! Ta-Tadi aku keroncongan karena belum makan dari kemarin!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto menatap Ino tajam. "Kau harus makan teratur Ino! Sayangi ususmu! Jangan buat aku khawatir."

"Ya." Ino mengeluarkan jaket hitam milik Naruto seraya memasukan kedua kotak bentounya pada tas karton.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Naruto berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya-bekas duduk di rumput bawah pohon.

"Baik!" Ino pun berdiri seraya menyodorkan jaket hitam pada Naruto. "Ini jaketmu. Makasih banget ya."

Naruto mengambil jaket yang disodorkan Ino seraya disampirkan di bahunya. "Hehehe. Jangan dip-"

"EHEM!"

Deheman pemuda cempreng membuat Naruto dan Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Terlihat Lee, Gaara, Shion dan Ajisai tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah baikan ya." Gaara sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

Naruto nyengir kuda sambil merangkul bahu Ino. "Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah." Shion tersenyum lembut-khasnya.

"Dengan begini kau tak akan galau lagi." Lee tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ajisai melipat tangannya di dada. "Yeah! Naruto yang galau sungguh merepotkan."

"WOY!" Naruto menatap Ajisai protes seraya melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Ino. "Ino, perkenalkan mereka teman-teman kostanku." Naruto menunjuk teman-temannya. "Lee, Gaara, Shion dan Ajisai."

"Sa-Salam kenal." Ino membungkuk hormat. "Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Shion tersenyum ramah. "Iya! Kami tahu kok! Naruto sering membicarakanmu sampai telingaku sakit."

"Kapan kau berkunjung ke kostan kami?" Ajisai melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Sekaligus merayakan kalian sudah baikan."

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Ino menatap Naruto, rautnya seolah berkata aku-harus-bagaimana.

"Aku libur kerja hari Sabtu dan Minggu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino. "Apa kau ada waktu pada hari itu?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Ya!"

"Yosh! Kami tunggu kedatanganmu Ino-san!" Lee tersenyum lebar.

Shion berjalan mendekati Ino seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Ino. "Senpai! Jika kau melihat majalah porno berserakan di kamarnya, pura-puralah tak melihatnya."

"Eh."

Syuut!

Naruto menarik tangan Ino agar menjauh dari Shion. "Jangan dengarkan bisikan setan Ino!"

Shion menatap Naruto sengit. "Hey! Jangan seenaknya ngatain ak-"

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bell tanda istirahat berakhir-memotong kalimat protes Shion.

Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan-menarik nafas panjang. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Ya!" Shion berjalan mendekati Ajisai. "Ayo Ajisai."

"Oke." Ajisai dan Shion berjalan ke kelasnya diikuti Gaara, Lee, Naruto dan Ino.

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

"Hhh." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Nilai-nilaiku parah banget." Naruto bergumam sambil memasukan alat-alat tulis dan kertas ulangan yang tadi dibagikan sensei-nya. 'Kaa-san pasti marah besar.'

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku ada kegiatan klub."

"Oh. Apa kau pulang larut lagi?" Naruto menggendong tas ranselnya. "Mau kujemput?"

"Tidak, aku takkan pulang sampai larut dan akan pulang bersama Hinata." Ino duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto.

"Begitukah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku pulang du-"

Grep!

"Tunggu!" Ino meraih tangan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku memang ada kegiatan klub.. tapi nanti jam 3!" Ino berdiri seraya melihat jam di tangannya. "Sekarang masih jam 2. Apa kau mau ikut ke NFC? Teman-temanku ingin berkenalan dengamu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh."

"Ayo!" Ino sangat antusias memperkenalkan Naruto pada teman-temannya. Dia menggelayut manja di tangan Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hai!" Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya menyapa Ino dan Naruto yang tengah menghampirinya.

Ino melepas pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. "Naru, perkenalkan! Mereka teman-temanku." Ino menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kaku karena _nervous_. "Kau pasti sudah mengenal mereka karena kita sekelas."

"A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

Tenten membetulkan posisi ransel coklatnya. "Aku Tenten."

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura menatap Naruto takut-takut. "A-Ano.. maafkan aku soal taruhan itu. Ak-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum lima jari. "Berkat itu, sekarang aku bisa bersama Ino."

"O-Oh benar juga!" Sakura tertawa kaku.

"Hei mau kemana nih? Ikut donk." Kiba menghampiri Sakura diikuti Shikamaru, Choji dan Sasuke.

"Ke NFC." jawab Tenten datar.

"Naru, mereka juga teman-temanku yang cukup dekat." Ino menunjuk teman laki-lakinya satu persatu. "Kiba, Shika, Choji dan Sasuke."

"Hai. _Domo_." Naruto mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi!" Tenten berjalan antusias keluar kelas diikuti teman-temannya.

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

"E-Eeehh? Kalian benar-benar pacaran?" Kiba menunjuk Ino dan Naruto bergiliran.

"Begitulah." Ino dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kukira kau pacarnya Shion." Kiba melahap burger-nya. "Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya."

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kami hanya teman se-kost-an."

"Hoo-o. Kalian satu kostan?" tanya Shika sedikit tertarik.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk seraya menyedot _cola_ -nya.

"Satu kostan dengan Shion. Sial! Kau beruntung sekali." Kiba menatap Naruto antusias. "Bagaimana dia saat diluar sekolah?"

Uhuk!

Naruto tersedak _cola_. "Tak ada yang bagus kecuali masakannya yang enak." jawab Naruto datar sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Ino terlihat cemberut mendengarnya.

"Begitukah." Tenten menatap Naruto tajam. "Terus, gadis berambut merah yang kemarin kau belikan kroket?"

"Eh?"

"Ituloh yang pake kacamata." Sakura menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Kami melihatmu loh."

"Betul! Betul!" Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh!" Naruto seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Dia adikku. Kemarin dia ke Konoha untuk lomba judo. Dia memintaku menemaninya."

Perasaan Ino sedikit lega. Semua pertanyaan yang dia simpan dan mengganjal pikirannya telah terucap diwakili oleh teman-temannya.

"Sasuke lihat!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dan Ino. "Mereka udah jadian. Kita kapan?"

"..." Sasuke makan dengan tenang seolah tak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

Naruto, Ino dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju Sekolah. Naruto kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil motornya yang ia tinggalkan, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata akan mengikuti kegiatan klub.

"Ayo kita belok Ino! Kok melamun?" Hinata mengisyaratkan agar Ino dan dirinya berpisah dengan Naruto.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Hinata, kau duluan saja ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Naruto."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." Hinata berbelok menuju gedung tempat ruangan seni berada.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Jangan-jangan masih ingin bersamaku ya?" Naruto nyengir kuda sambil mencolek tangan Ino.

Ino merengut kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto heran menatap Ino yang semakin murung.

"Naru.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ini pacarmu, tapi tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu.." Ino menundukan kepalanya. "Apa boleh begini? Apa aku pantas bersamamu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Tentu saja kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku karena kau bukan aku! Tapi.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino. "Kau akan segera tahu semua tentangku, begitupula sebaliknya. Kalau ada sesuatu, tanyakan saja Ino. Aku pun akan melakukannya."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya adik dan kamarmu berserakan majalah porn-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Siapa yang bilang tentang majalah yang berserakan?" Naruto memotong ucapan Ino penuh emosi.

"Shi-Shion.." Ino menjawab ragu.

"Khh. Kenapa kau dengarkan ucapan nenek sihir itu!" Naruto memijat pelipisnya frustasi. "Dia tuh bohong Ino!"

"E-Eeehh?" Ino sedikit terkejut. "Aku kira beneran."

"Aku nggak semesum itu kali!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

Ino menatap Naruto heran. "Dan.. kenapa kau menyebut Shion nenek sihir? Dia itu cantik, pintar, ramah dan anggun. Aku malah heran kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya."

"Kau akan terkejut saat tahu sifat aslinya." Naruto memijat pelipisnya. "Ah sudahlah jangan bahas Shion, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri-dia orang seperti apa." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Ino. "Yang lebih penting, bagaimana kalau Sabtu nanti setelah pulang dari kostanku, kita kerumahku di Uzushiogakure ya!"

"EH!" Ino terkejut mendengarnya. "A-Aku belum siap Naru.."

"Tenang aja, orang tuaku baik dan ramah seperti orang tuamu!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Walau sedikit lebih cerewet."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Terserah kamu deh."

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

Krieet!

Gadis berambut pirang style ponytail membuka gerbang rumahnya. Dia memakai celana jeans pencil ketat berwarna biru donker dan baju kaos berwarna biru dibalut cardigan hitam. Dia keluar seraya menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya, dan menghampiri pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah berdiri disamping ninja hitamnya. "Maaf! Pasti lama menungguku."

"Tidak kok!" Pemuda pirang tersebut menggeleng pelan sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari sweater orange yang dipakainya seraya merogoh saku celana jeans hitam dan mengeluarkan kunci motornya. "Ini helm-mu." Naruto menyodorkan helm pada Ino.

"Ya!" Ino menyahut begitu antusias seraya memasang helmnya. " _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun."

"Ayo berangkat!" Naruto menaiki motornya seraya menstater.

Ino langsung duduk dibelakang Naruto. " _Let's go_!"

Brmmm.

Naruto meng-gas motornya dan melaju cukup kencang melintasi jalan menuju tempat yang dituju.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto menghentikan motornya didepan rumah yang cukup megah. Ino langsung turun dari motor seraya membuka helm-nya sambil menatap rumah tersebut takjub.

"Ayo!" Naruto meraih tangan Ino dan menggandengnya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

 **Ino Point Of View: On**

" _Tadaima_!"

Naruto berseru nyaring seraya melepas genggaman tangannya padaku kemudian membuka sepatunya. Aku pun ikut membuka sepatu flat hitam yang kupakai. " _Ojamashimasu_." Aku mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional yang cukup luas tersebut.

Kami masuk keruang televisi. Di depan televisi tersebut, beberapa pemuda duduk malas di atas karpet coklat sambil menonton acara televisi. Shion yang memakai kaos putih dibalik apron ungunya tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kesal Lee yang tertidur sambil bersandar ke dinding. "Lee bangun!"

"..."

Shion menarik nafas panjang seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Lee. "WAAA! ADA ZOMBIE!"

Lee langsung berdiri seraya menatap sekeliling. "Mana? Mana?! MANA!?"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Shion tertawa sangat keras sampai guling-guling di lantai.

Lee _ilfeel_ melihat tingkah Shion yang mempermainkan kepolosannya. "Cih!" Lee kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya.

Gyut!

Shion menghentikan tawanya seraya bangun dan menjewer telinga Lee. "Hei! Cepat belikan sayuran ke supermarket!"

"Iya! Iya!" Lee menggosok-gosok telinganya yang geli seraya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan Naruto. "Tuh suruh Naruto aja. Aku belum mandi." Lee menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri disampingku.

Shion langsung menghampiriku dan Naruto. "Oh kau sudah kembali. Tolong pergi ke supermarket dan beli bahan-bahan yang kutulis disini." Shion memberikan list daftar belanjaan.

Naruto menatap Shion protes. "Hey! Kenapa harus ak-"

"Ino-senpai, kau bisa masak?" Shion mengacuhkan protesan Naruto, dia menatapku dihiasi senyuman lembutnya.

"Bisa." Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tertawa kaku. "Sedikit sih."

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa! Bantu aku ya!"

"Baik." Aku hanya pasrah saat Shion menarik tanganku kedapur meninggalkan Naruto yang _bad mood_ sambil membaca daftar belanjaan.

"Duduk disini." Shion menyuruhku duduk di meja makan besar. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berjalan ke bak cuci piring yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatku duduk kemudian kembali menghampiriku sambil membawa baskom kecil berwarna hijau.

Tuk!

Shion meletakan baskom hijau berisi kentang yang sudah dikupas di meja-tepat didepanku. "Tolong potong dadu kentang ini ya."

"Baik." Aku melirik Shion yang begitu cekatan memasak. "Kau membuat apa?"

"Nikujaga." Shion tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakan yang ia buat. "Kau suka nikujaga?"

"Suka." Aku menatap Shion intens sambil teringat pada Sakura.

 **-Flashback: On-**

 _I touch your lips and stare in your eyes_

 _You smile and it makes me fly_

 _You are the reason my heartbeats_

 _Tonight it's just you and me_

 _(Alesana-Thespian)_

Aku mengambil handphone-ku yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Kulihat layar handphone tersebut yang menyala.

 _Sakura Calling..._

Bip!

Aku langsung menjawab telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi-Moshi_?"

" _Ino, hari ini ada pertandingan basket antara sekolah kita dan St. Kazeshini. Kau mau ikut nonton? Aku, Tenten dan Hinata akan pergi untuk mendukung Sasuke dan yang lainnya._ " Sakura berbicara panjang lebar dari seberang telepon.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa ikut. Aku sudah ada janji."

" _Janji?_ "

"Ya!" Aku berjalan menuju balkon seraya menatap langit biru yang cerah. "Aku akan berkunjung ke kostan Naruto."

" _Kau akan ke kostan Naruto_?"

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Iya. Maaf ya aku tak bisa kerumahmu Sakura!"

" _Iya. Tak apa._ " Sakura terdiam sejenak. " _Ne Ino!_ "

"Ya?"

" _Disana kau pasti bertemu Shion kan?_ "

"Tentu saja. Kenapa emang?" tanyaku datar.

" _Aku mendengar rumor kalau dia suka pada Sasuke!_ "

"Eeh?!" Aku terpekik karena terkejut.

" _Terus!_ " Sakura terdengar sedikit berteriak. " _Sejak kemarin-kemarin, aku juga sering melihat dia dan temannya yang berambut pendek sering menatap Sasuke lalu berbisik-bisik dan ketawa-ketiwi!_ "

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

" _Aku mendengar rumor ini saat kemarin lusa! Saat itu kau lagi galau! Aku tak mau curhat sesuatu yang pasti menurutmu nggak penting._ "

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan mencoba menanyakannya."

" _Good! Aku mengandalkanmu Ino!_ "

 **-Flashback: Off-**

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Aku memotong dadu-kentang terakhir seraya berdiri kemudian membawa baskom berisi potongan kentang tersebut pada Shion yang tengah mengaduk rebusan daging. "Aku sudah selesai Shion."

"Ou! _Arigatou_ Ino-senpai!" Shion mengambil baskom yang kupegang seraya menaruhnya di samping bumbu-bumbu lain.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Aku mengintip rebusan daging yang sedang Shion aduk.

Shion menggeleng. "Untuk saat ini tidak ada senpai! Bahan-bahan lainnya sedang Naruto beli."

"Begitu.." Aku mengangguk mengerti. " _Ne_ Shion."

"Ya?" Shion mengalihkan perhatiannya-menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kudengar hari ini tim basket Konoha Gakuen dan St. Kazeshini Gakuen ada pertandingan persahabatan."

"Wah? Benarkah?" tanya Shion acuh.

"Ya!" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan semacam itu?"

"Cukup tertarik kok!" Shion tersenyum aneh seraya menatapku berapi-api. "Pasti banyak cowok gantengnya!"

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Si-Siapa yang kau maksud? Sasuke kah?"

Shion mengangguk-ngangguk mantap. "Yeah! Sasuke-senpai juga termasuk anggota klub basket ya. Hmm." Shion menatapku antusias. "Kau teman Sasuke-senpai kan? Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

"Yahh. Kurang lebih sih." Aku menggaruk pelipisku yang tak gatal. "Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Seruannya yang semangat membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. "Be-Begitukah?"

"Ya!" Shion tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran pada Sasuke-senpai."

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada jendela dapur. 'Maafkan aku Sakura!'

Shion menatapku penasaran. "Apakah Sasuke itu homo?"

Gubrakk!

Aku terjatuh karena pijakanku-mendadak tak seimbang. Aku berdiri kembali. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya beg-"

"Hehhh hehehh." Shion menyeringai sangat lebar. "Tak bisa kubayangkah! Apakah dia seme? Atau uke? Siapa pacarnya? Kiba-senpai? Shikamaru-senpai? HAH! Atau jangan-jangan Choji-senpai!"

Aku menatap kentang-mencoba menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Shion. "Err.. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena aku sangat suka kisah romantis antar sesama lelaki!"

Syuuung~

Grep!

Jawaban tegas dan polos(?) Shion membuat pijakanku terasa oleng, dengan cepat aku mencengkram tembok penyangga bak cuci piring disampingku. "Be-Begitukah?"

"Yeah! Dan dari yang kuperhatikan, Sasuke itu seperti tak tertarik pada perempuan." Shion menatapku penuh arti. "Tidakkah kau merasa heran? Banyak gadis yang menyukainya bahkan terang-terangan bilang kalau dia menyukai Sasuke-senpai didepannya tapi tak pernah ada yang ditanggapinya."

'Benar juga!' Aku menggaruk pelipisku. "A-Aku tidak tahu soal itu." Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Naruto.

 _Kau akan terkejut dengan sifat aslinya._

'Ternyata sifat asli Shion begini..' Aku menarik nafas panjang.

Blub! Blub! Blub!

Rebusan daging terlalu mendidih membuat airnya meluber mengotori kompor gas.

"Ah gawat!"

Ctrek!

Shion langsung mematikan kompor seraya meniriskan daging tersebut.

Aku sedikit takjub pada Shion yang begitu cekatan. "Apa kau memasak semua ini untuk semuanya?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Shion tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau melakukan ini setiap hari?"

"Iya." Shion menatapku dihiasi senyuman ramahnya. "Soalnya aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk memberi mereka makan pagi dan malam."

"Eh kenapa?" Aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku kan saudara pemilik kostan." Shion tersenyum penuh arti. "Kost disini tidak mahal dan tidak juga murah. Yang membedakannya adalah penghuni disini diberi sarapan dan makan malam. Walaupun kata yang tepat bukan makan malam tapi makan sore! Karena semua penghuni disini hampir semuanya bekerja dari sore sampai malam kecuali aku dan Ajisai."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh begitu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada penghuni kostan ini." Shion meraih tanganku. "Sambil menunggu Naruto, ayo kuperkenalakan mereka padamu."

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

Setelah sarapan bersama-walau sudah siang bersama para penghuni kostan Naruto yang begitu 'wah', aku dan Naruto duduk santai di karpet sambil menonton televisi bersama yang lainnya.

"Sui! Bangun! Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku ke game center!"

"Hmm. Iya bentaaarr."

Aku menatap pemuda berambut putih dengan perawakan kekar dan berkulit coklat mengguncang-guncang pemuda berambut ungu pucat yang hampir memutih.

Pemuda berkulit coklat bernama Omoi, siswa kelas 3 St. Kazeshini Gakuen. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 3. Berbeda dengan badannya yang begitu kekar, katanya dia selalu berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu dan selalu membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang tak penting. Tempat tinggal aslinya di Kumogakure. Dia tinggal disini untuk menghindari ayahnya yang berisik.

Pemuda berambut ungu pucat bernama Suigetsu, sama seperti Omoi dia siswa kelas 3 St. Kazeshini Gakuen. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 2. Berbeda dengan giginya yang runcing seperti karnivora, dia lebih suka makan ikan daripada makan daging. Dia berasal dari Kirigakure. Suigetsu tinggal disini untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi perenang pro seperti Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sreet!

Gadis berambut jingga pendek merebut koran yang tengah dibaca pemuda berkulit pucat seraya menggulungnya. Gadis tersebut bernama Ajisai, siswi kelas 1 di Konoha Gakuen. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 7. Walau penampilan dan gayanya terlihat urakan, sebenanya dia sangat ceroboh. Dia berasal dari Amegakure. Satu lagi, dia itu fujoshi penggila karya Konan-tenshi seperti Shion.

Pletak! Pletak!

Ajisai memukul Suigetsu dan Omoi dengan gulungan koran-rampasannya. "Berisik kalian! Aku jadi tak bisa menonton dengan tenang!"

"Hey! Kembalikan koranku!" Pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut mencoba merebut kembali koran yang dibacanya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Sai, sama seperti Omoi dan Suigetsu, dia adalah siswa kelas 3 St. Kazeshini Gakuen. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 1. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi senyuman-entah itu tulus atau palsu. Aku tak tahu tempat asalnya.

Pluk!

Ajisai melempar koran tersebut asal seraya duduk disampingku.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar mata yang tebal di matanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sai memungut koran yang dilempar Ajisai. Pemuda tersebut bernama Gaara, dia siswa kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen sepertiku hanya saja beda kelas. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 6. Dia berasal dari Sunagakure. Menurut Naruto, dia itu kurang tidur.

Tep!

Pemuda bermata bulat dan berambut mengkilap dengan style mangkok terbalik berdiri didepan televisi-menghalangiku yang tengah asik menonton acara televisi. Pemuda tersebut bernama Lee, siswa kelas 1 Konoha Gakuen. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 9. Dia asli penduduk Konoha. Dia sangat enerjik dan selalu bersemangat. "Daripada ke game center, gimana kalau cari kerja sambilan pas weekend aja?!"

"Sabtu Minggu itu waktu buat bersantai Lee!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar menyingkir dari pandangannya. "Minggir Lee! Kau menghalangi pandanganku dengan televisi!"

"Cih!" Lee merengut seraya duduk disamping Shion yang tengah asik membaca doujin favoritnya.

Shion menatap Lee, Suigetsu dan Omoi sinis. "Please deh jangan ribut! Kalian mengganggu konsenterasiku!"

Lee, Suigetsu dan Omoi menjadi diam setelah diberi tatapan penuh intimidasi-Shion si gadis saudara pemilik Kostan yang dipercaya untuk mengurus tempat ini. Shion adalah gadis cantik berambut pirang, siswi kelas 1 Konoha Gakuen-dengan kata lain dia _kohai_ -ku. Dia sangat berbeda saat di kostan, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan karakter anggun yang membuatnya begitu terkenal di sekolah. Dia penghuni kamar nomor 8.

Kupalingkan wajahku menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingku. Pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ dengan wajah yang 'biasa aja' tetapi sangat menarik perhatianku. Dia siswa kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen sepertiku sekaligus pacarku. Di kostan ini dia adalah penghuni kamar nomor 5.

Aku sempat heran kenapa kostan ini tidak ada kamar bernomor 4, dan setelah kutanyakan, ternyata pemilik kostan ini sangat religius dan percaya bahwa nomor 4 adalah nomor malapetaka.

Puk!

Shion menepuk bahu Naruto. "Bukankah kalian akan pergi ke Uzushiogakure?" Shion menunjuk jam dinding diatas televisi. "Ini udah jam 2 loh!"

"Ah kau benar!" Naruto menatapku dihiasi senyuman lebarnya. "Kita berangkat yuk!"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Iya!"

Naruto berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. " _Come on sweetheart_!"

Tep!

Aku meraih uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum geli.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Lee menatap kami penuh tanya seraya berbaring di karpet.

"Uzushiogakure." Naruto menatap Lee penuh arti.

Lee tersenyum antusias. "Laut kah? Ikut donk!"

"Tidak!" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya seraya menggandeng tanganku dan melangkah keluar.

 **Ino Point Of View: Off**

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

Ckitt!

Naruto menghentikan motornya didepan rumah minimalis yang tak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Ino langsung turun seraya melepas helm. "Na-Naruto, aku jadi gugup nih!" Ino menggamit sweater Naruto.

"Santai aja, keluarga ku ramah kok." Naruto nyengir kuda seraya menggaruk pelipisnya. "Yah.. walaupun agak heboh. Hehe."

Krieet!

Naruto membuka pintu pagar. "Ayo masuk!"

"Ya." Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Tadaima_!"

Naruto menghampiri wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang sepunggung sedang menata tanaman-tanaman di pot yang bertengger didepan rumah minimalisnya.

"Naruto!" Wanita tersebut meletakan sekop kecil yang digenggamnya begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Naruto seraya langsung memeluknya sekilas.

"Kaa-chan, udah sore gini masih aja kotor-kotoran heh?" Naruto menatap ibunya mengejek.

Pletak!

Jitakan penuh cinta mendarat di kepala jabrik Naruto. "Ini bukan kotor-kotoran! Tapi merawat mahluk hidup!"

Naruto mengusap-usap tempat jitakan ibunya. "Huh! Terserah deh!"

"Naruto tumben ka-"

Kushina tak melanjutkan ucapannya melihat gadis pirang yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto. "Na-Naru.. siapa gad-"

"Oh!" Naruto merangkul bahu Ino dihiasi senyuman lebarnya. "Kenalkan Kaa-chan! Dia pacarku! Namanya Ino!" Naruto menatap Ino dan ibunya bergiliran. "Ino, dia ibuku.." Naruto menunjuk ibunya dengan dagu. "Namanya Uzumaki Kushina."

"Sa-Salam kenal Kushina-san!" Ino membungkuk hormat.

"..." Kushina menatap Ino dan Naruto dengan tatapan takjub dan tak percaya. "Nggak mungkin!" Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya-membuat si gadis pirang tersebut semakin gugup. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya-malas. "Tentu saja Kaa-san! Ini bu-"

Syuut!

Grep!

Kushina meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ino seraya melepas rangkulan Naruto pada bahu Ino. "Kau cantik sekali!" Kushina tersenyum lebar sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Ino. "Kau tidak dipaksa kan?"

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto menatap ibunya protes-tak terima.

Ino menggaruk pelipisnya. "A-Ano Kushi-"

"Panggil aku Kaa-chan!" potong Kushina seraya merangkul bahu Ino.

Ino menatap Naruto penuh arti. "E-Eto.. Kaa-san, maaf datang tan-"

"Ayo masuk dulu!" Kushina masuk kedalam rumah minimalis tersebut sambil merangkul Ino dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang. "Nah silahkan duduk!" Kushina mempersilahkan Ino duduk di sofa merah-ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

Ino mengangguk pelan. " _Arigatou_ Kaa-san."

"Ya! Tunggu disini ya! Akan kubawakan es teh manis." Kushina berjalan ke ruangan lain untuk menyeduh teh.

Brukk!

"Maaf ya.." Naruto duduk disamping Ino seraya menggaruk pelipisnya sambil tersenyum kaku. "Ibuku memang heboh."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku suka kok! Ta-tapi.." Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Dia benar-benar membuatku gugup!"

"Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa. Ehehehe." Naruto mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Ino.

"KAA-CHAAAAAAANN!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung dan berkacamata berlari ke ruang tengah dengan wajah ketakutan. Kaos abu dan celana kolor hitam selututnya terlihat kusut. Dia membungkukan badannya karena merasa lelah. 'Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!'

"Berisik Karin! Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?!" Naruto memasang raut masam seraya menghampiri Karin.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada disini Naru-nii?" Karin menatap Naruto heran. "Ah!" Karin seolah ingat sesuatu.

Gret! Syuut! Syuut!

Karin mencekik leher Naruto sambil mengguncangnya panik. "Naru-nii tolong aku! Dikamarku ada kecoa terbang!"

Grep!

Naruto memegang tangan Karin sehingga dia berhenti mengguncang leher Naruto. "Tenang Karin! Dan lepaskan tanganmu pada leherku!"

"A-Ah maaf Naru-nii!" Karin melepas cengkramannya.

Uhuk!

"Khh." Naruto menarik nafas sambil memejamkan matanya seraya menatap Karin malas. "Kalau ada kecoa.." Naruto berjalan ke lemari kecil yang ada di dekat pintu masuk-samping rak sepatu kemudian mengacungkan sebuah tabung kecil. "Tinggal semprot aja pake ini!"

" _Ganbatte_ Naru-nii!" Karin mengepalkan tangannya didada melihat kakaknya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. "Ng?" Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pirang yang menatapnya takjub. "Kau siapa?"

"Dia pacar Naruto, namanya Yamanaka Ino." Kushina menyahut sambil berjalan mendekati Ino dan menghidangkan es teh dan beberapa biskuit kemudian duduk di sofa seberang Ino.

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. "Sa-Salam kenal."

"Yeah! Salam kenal Ino! Aku Uzumaki Karin-adik kembar Naruto." Karin menghampiri Ino seraya duduk disampingnya. "Aku tak menyangka Naru-nii punya pacar. Syukurlah."

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur Naruto bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik dan sopan sepertimu." Kushina menambahkan dihiasi senyuman lebarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir pada Naru-nii, tapi.." Karin menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. "Melihat dia membawamu kemari, aku sedikit lega."

Ino menatap Karin heran. "Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Karin menarik nafas panjang. "Kau mungkin juga tahu, di kostan Naru-nii kebanyakan isinya cowok dan dua cewek fujoshi. Aku sempat khawatir kakak-ku akan menjadi homo."

"Ahahaha." Ino tertawa kaku mendengarnya.

" _Tadaima_!" Pria paruh baya berambut pirang masuk kedalam rumah dihiasi senyuman lebarnya. "Kushina! Kushina! Aku dapat ikan besar loh!" Dia menghampiri Kushina dan yang lainnya sambil mengacungkan ikan salmon besar yang dibawanya. "Hari ini kita makan sushi! Usahaku dari pagi tak sia-sia! A-aah! Liburan yang menyenangkan! Ng?"

Ino merasa gugup ditatap pria yang mirip Naruto tersebut. Ino menganggukan kepalanya hormat.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menunjuk Ino-kaku. "Kushina dia-"

"Dia pacarnya Naru-nii! Namanya Ino." Karin memotong ucapan pria tersebut.

Ino tersenyum kaku. " _Ko-Konichiwa_."

"Oh. Namamu Ino ya? Aku Uzumaki Minato. Salam kenal!" Minato tersenyum ramah. "Naruto sungguh beruntung punya pacar cantik. Dia memang anakku."

'Sepertinya ayah Naruto cukup _normal_. Syukurlah.' Ino menarik nafas dan tersenyum lega. "Salam kenal, saya Yamanaka Ino."

Minato tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Naruto?"

"Kami teman sekelas." Ino tersenyum ramah.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh begitu.."

"Karin aku sudah membuang kecoa-nya." Naruto menghampiri keluarganya yang tengah mengerubungi Ino.

"Ou! _Okaeri_ Naruto!" Minato menyambut Naruto sambil mengacungkan salmon besar yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

Naruto menghampiri Minato seraya menutup hidungnya. "Bau! Kau bau keringat dan anyir. Mandi sana!"

"Aku akan mengurus ikannya." Kushina menghampiri Minato seraya meraih tali yang mengikat kepala ikan yang digenggam Minato. " _Anata_ , kau pergilah ke kamar mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat sebelumnya."

"Iya.. iya!" Minato berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Kushina.

Naruto menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah jam 6 kurang! Ino, lihat _sunset_ yuk!"

"Yuk!" Ino mengangguk antusias.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Ino menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Karin sendirian. "Aku gak diajak nih?" Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya menarik nafas panjang. "Sebakinnya aku bantu ibu masak.. ah! Sebelumnya aku harus periksa kamarku!" Karin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

Syuuuu~

Angin menerpa wajah gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri di tepi pantai-menikmati pemandangan laut dan langit senja. Dia memejamkan matanya mencium aroma laut.

Gyut!

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Indah banget ya Naruto." Gadis tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pemuda pirang jabrik yang memeluknya. "Ukh! Kau bau racun serangga!"

Sniff! Sniff!

Naruto mengendus bahunya sendiri. "Eh masa sih Ino?"

"Iya!" Ino menutup hidungnya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang dan mandi."

Grep!

"Tunggu!" Ino meraih lengan Naruto-menahannya untuk pergi. "Tetaplah bersamaku."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin? Aku bau loh!"

"Aku ingin lihat _sunset_ bersamamu." Ino menundukan kepalanya-malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto nyengir seraya merangkul bahu Ino. "Aku sangat suka tingkahmu yang seperti ini."

"Tingkah apaan?" Ino mengmbungkan pipinya sebal.

"Nggak!" Naruto kembali memeluk Ino dari belakang seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Ino. "Bukan apa-apa."

Bisikan Naruto membuat Ino bergidik geli. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto protes. "Hey! Geli ta-"

Cup.

Naruto memotong ucapan Ino dengan mencium bibir gadis pirang yang tengah dipeluknya. Awalnya Ino terkejut tetapi mulai menutup matanya-menikmati ciuman lembut kekasihnya. Langit jingga semakin menggelap dengan tenggelamnya matahari-menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak mengintip pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut.

 **The End**

 **(** **눈_** **눈) Nell' Note:**

Hmm. Berakhir dengan gaje-nya permirsa! Eh tapi romantis(?) loh menurut author! Kissing dengan background sunset. :v

Btw katanya kost-kostan di Jepang suka lewatin nomor 4 loh! Katanya nomor sial. 4 = shi = mati.

Kok pengenalan karakter temen-temen kostan Naruto di chapter akhir? Yahh kan biar ceritanya fokus sama pair dan ceritanya gak ngaler ngidul, kalo author mood nulis pasti akan bikin _side story_ mereka satu-satu. So, kalem aja ya... tunggu cerita lanjutannya di side story tapi jangan berharap akan cepat ya wkwk :p

Thanks buat yang baca, mau yang ninggalin riview atau nggak.

Thanks banget buat yang riview di chapter sebelumnya: **balay67, rohimbae88, tamiino, angels0510, de-chan, ai chan, INOcent Cassiopeia, AERODACTYL 21, nblaarfa14, ernykim, Guest, ridwan007, Guest, Fina, hana109710 Yamanaka, Juwita830, Yamanaka Mahmudi, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Noor wahdah, Wiz-Land609, koalasabo, unknownperson, airwaver182, agusgaga122.**

Feedback kalian adalah semangat nulisku ^-^)/

 **Scroll kebawah masih ada omake & special.**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **-Omake-**

" _Itadakimasu_."

Seluruh anggota keluarga Uzumaki ditambah Yamanaka Ino mulai menyantap hidangan sushi yang disajikan di meja persegi panjang 6 kursi tersebut.

"Ino, apa kau akan menginap?" Karin membuka pembicaraan tanpa mempedulikan tata krama di meja makan.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus pulang. Aku tak mau membuat ibuku khawatir."

"Aku belum meminta izin pada orangtuanya." Naruto menambahkan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau kalian pulang, justru membuatku khawatir!" Kushina menatap Naruto penuh arti. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian? Ini sudah gelap! Sebaiknya kau menginap."

Naruto mendengus malas. "Ayolah Kaa-san! Aku masih punya moral kali! Aku takkan berbuat macam-macam!"

"Naruto!" Minato menatap Naruto penuh ketegasan. "Perjalanan ke Konoha hampir 3 jam! Ino pasti kelelahan saat perjalanan kemari. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit keesokan harinya?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut seraya menatap Ino. "Kau mau pulang atau menginap?"

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarku Ino!" tambah Karin.

Kushina menelan sushi yang dikunyahnya. "Biar Kaa-chan akan menelepon orang tuamu dan bicara padanya.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ba-Baikklah."

 **-Omake Owari-**

 **.**

 **(** **눈_** **눈)**

 **.**

 **-Special-**

 **Counter Attack Of Fujoshi**

Tuk!

Ajisai menaruh secangkir teh di meja. "Silahkan dinikmati Kankuro-san."

"Arigatou Ajisai." Kankuro tersenyum ramah. "Kenapa Gaara belum juga pulang ya? Padahal aku menyempatkan datang dari sibuknya pekerjaanku."

"Curhat pak?" Ajisai tersenyum mengejek seraya duduk di depan Kankuro-ditengahi oleh meja makan kayu albino.

Kankuro memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Bukan, tapi pengumuman."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sangat akur ya. Apa kalian tak pernah bertengkar?" Ajisai bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Salah satu dari kami pasti ada yang mengalah dan bisa menghindari perselisihan." Kankurou meraih cangkir teh yang disajikan Ajisai seraya memutar-mutarnya. "Sejak kecil kami selalu melakukan apa saja bersama."

"Hoo. Apa saja kah?" Ajisai nyengir aneh membuat Kankuro bergidik ngeri.

"Hmph!" Kankuro mendengus kesal. "Aku hampir tahu segala hal tentang Gaara."

" _Tadaima_." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar seraya manatap Kankuro datar. "Ada apa kemari?"

Sruuup. Tep!

Kankuro menyeruput tehnya seraya menaruhnya kembail-cangkir yang dipegangnya diatas meja. "Tentu saja menjengukmu! Aku kangen ingin melihatmu."

"Oh."

Ajisai meletakan sikutnya di meja seraya menyangga dagunya. "Tapi Kankuro-san.. kurasa aku lebih tahu tentang Gaara dibandingkan denganmu."

"Eh?" Kankurou menatap Ajisai heran, begitupula Gaara.

Ajisai menatap Kankuro tajam. "Aku ragu kalau kau tahu bahwa Gaara sering melototin dada Shion lebih dari delapan kali sehari."

Trang!

Shion yang sejak tadi membelakangi mereka sambil cuci piring menjatuhkan piring yang tengah dibilasnya seraya membalikan tubuhnya-menatap Gaara penuh arti. "Gaara-kun. Apakah yang dikat -"

"Itu tidak benar! Ajisai hanya ngarang cerita! Jangan mempercayainya." Gaara yang datar dan cool kehilangan ketenangannya. Wajahnya terlihat merona merah.

Shion tersenyum ramah. "Aku sih tak keberatan loh!"

"Eh?!" Gaara dan Kankuro menatap Shion heran.

"Ehehehe." Shion nyengir kuda. "Karena aku juga sering bayangin kamu dan kakakmu gay plus incest!"

"OI! WOY! WOY! WOY!" Teriakan Gaara dan Kankuro begitu menggema diruangan tersebut.

#FujoshiBanzaiii

 **-Special End-**


	7. Special

**I Love You So Mad**

 **-Chapter Special-**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special NaruIno:**

Naruto memasuki kelasnya sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi roti yakisoba dan jus jeruknya. Dia menghampiri dua gadis yang tengah duduk berhadapan sambil memegang kotak _bentou_.

"Mana Ino?" tanya Naruto, heran.

Gadis rambut coklat bercepol dua menengadah menatap Naruto. "Dia tidak enak badan. Sakura sedang menemaninya di UKS."

"Apa?!" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Makasih." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya—hormat, seraya berlari menuju UKS.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, sampai akhirnya sampai di depan pintu UKS. Dia menarik napas panjang seraya meraih dan memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek.

Naruto membuka pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut seraya nyelonong masuk tanpa mempedulikan Shizune sang guru UKS yang menatapnya heran. Dia menghampiri ranjang yang dihalangi tirai putih. "Ino kau baik-baik saja?"

"Stt!" Sakura meletakan telunjuk dibibirnya sendiri. "Tenang! Jangan berisik."

Naruto tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ino tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan memerah.

"Kau yakin? Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Naruto, khawatir.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya terasa sedikit buram. "Tidak. Aku disini saja, lagipula dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku kekelas dulu ya, sebentar lagi bell masuk." Sakura mengacak rambut Ino pelan.

"Makasih Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino.

Ino memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Malah terbaring tidur disini, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan pelajaran..."

"Jangan khawatir, Ino." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku juga sering tidur di kelas kok!"

Ino _Sweatdrop_ menatap pacar bodohnya.

 **Special Gaara**

"Gaara-kun! Bantuin angkat jemuran donk!"

Walau malas, Gaara bangkit seraya menghampiri Shion yang tengah mengangkat jemuran di halaman belakang rumah. Tanpa banyak kata, dia langsung membantunya kemudian mengangkut keranjang berisi tumpukan baju tersebut ke dalam rumah dan meletakkannya di karpet depan televisi.

"Thanks Gaara-kun." ucap Shion, tersenyum.

Gaara membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman kaku. Dia melirik langit kelabu dibalik jendela. Lirih desir angin berbisik halus ketelinga. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara rintik air turun menyapu tanah.

Bruk!

Gaara kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi. Dia menatap datar pada televisi yang menampilkan acara kuis berhadiah. Dia tidak fokus menonton acara tersebut, dia lebih sering melirik Shion yang tengah duduk di karpet sambil melipat baju.

"Daripada nonton televisi sambil rebahan gitu, mending sambil bantuin lipat baju." dengus Shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah." Gaara turun dari sofa—duduk tepat dihadapan Shion seraya melipat sarung bantal.

Shion tersenyum kecil. "Kau irit banget sama kata-kata. Heran deh, kok bisa kenal dan temenan sama Naruto yang bawel. Kapan kalian mulai berteman? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"A-Aku kenal sama dia beberapa hari sebelum nyari kostan." Gaara enggan bercerita. Dia bisa merasakan aura dan tatapan Shion yang berbinar-binar antusias. 'Mode _fujoshi-_ nya on!'

"Gimana ceritanya?"

"Lupa." Gaara mengangkat bahunya. Acuh.

Shion mendengus kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Naruto?"

"Nemenin pacarnya, katanya dia sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Entah." Gaara kembali melipat seprai. Pikirannya mengingat kembali saat pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

 **Flashback: On**

Hari kelulusan. Semua orang terlihat bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan Gaara. Tak ada keluarganya yang datang merayakan. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, ayahnya sibuk bekerja, kakak perempuannya ada interview kerja dan kakak lelakinya sedang mengikuti test masuk universitas.

"Haaah." Gaara menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hei foto bareng yuk!"

Gaara menoleh menatap orang yang berseru.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang pemuda lari melewatinya dan menghampiri orang yang berseru.

'Tentu saja! Mana ada yang mau foto bersamaku. Aku bahkan tidak punya teman satu pun di sekolah ini.' Gaara kembali menghela napasnya.

Daripada iri melihat orang yang foto bersama, berbincang ria, atau bahkan menyatakan cinta, Gaara memilih pulang. Dia berjalan lesu menyusuri jalanan sepi. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya seraya duduk di rerumputan pinggir sungai dan menatap aliran sungai yang tenang.

"Hei!"

"..."

Gaara tak menoleh. Dia yakin panggilan itu bukan untuknya.

"Hey kamu pemurung!"

"..."

Kata ' _pemurung'_ yang dilontarkan membuat Gaara menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan berjaket kulit hitam tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sedang apa disini? Merenung?" tanya si pirang seraya duduk disamping Gaara.

"..."

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Biar kutebak." Pemuda pirang tersebut mendesah pelan. "Kau itu tipe orang yang menganggap hidup ini tak adil. Merasa selalu diabaikan, sampah masyarakat, orang aneh, pecundang ... Bahkan disekolah pun, kau tak pernah dipukuli karena tak ada yang peduli padamu. Benar-benar sangat-sangat-sangat ... menyedihkan."

Gaara mendelik si pirang. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

"Akhirnya bicara juga. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." ucap Gaara seraya menjabat tangan Naruto. Ragu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalannya yang tak gatal. "Aku orang luar dan akan bersekolah disini. Mau bantu nyari kostan?"

Gaara menatap Naruto intens—penuh selidik. "Boleh."

"Hee? Serius?" Naruto tak percaya akan jawaban Gaara.

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk. "Aku juga berencana pindah kostan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Aku tidak merasa nyaman dan jarak dengan SMA-ku nanti cukup jauh." ucap Gaara.

"SMA mana?"

" _Konoha Gakuen_."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Kebetulan sekali. kita akan menjadi teman sekolah dan kostan."

'Teman kah ... Aku selalu berharap apakah akan datang momen dimana aku akan bertemu seseorang yang dapat mengubah kehidupanku.' Gaara tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. " _Yoroshiku_ _Naruto_."

 **Flashback: Off**

'...setelah berputar-putar mengitari kota, akhirnya kami kost disini.' Gaara menghela napas panjang seraya melirik Shion yang tengah menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan artis cantik dan kucing peliharaannya.

"Lucunyaaa~"

Gaara menatap Shion heran karena tidak biasanya dia tertarik pada sesuatu selain _boys_ _love_ dan diskon. "Kau suka kucing?"

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Suka banget!"

"Kenapa tak memelihara?"

"Aku menyukainya tapi ... aku tak bisa memeliharanya." Shion berubah murung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara, heran.

"Aku punya alergi terhadap kucing." Shion menghela napas panjang. "Itulah mengapa aku ingin punya peliharaan cowok masokis."

Gaara _sweatdrop_.

 **Special End**

 **Nell Note:**

Hallo apa kabar? Akhirnya cerita yang sebenarnya tidak spesial ini dipublish juga^^

Buat para pembaca, baik itu yang ninggalin jejak ataupun tidak, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Special thanks buat riviewer chapter sebelumnya yakni: **angels0410, hana109710 Yamanaka, xoxo, Error Boss, Fina, Guest, Yamanaka Mahmudi, INOcent Cassiopeia, Soetarman 45, tamiino ciao, KeyKeiko, Spell Caster666, koalasabo, Kurogami no Ichimi, Uzumaki Ahmad967, uzuotom07, Guest, Guest,** dan **NajmuKun345.**

Scroll kebawah masih ada bonus cerita.

v

v

v

 **Omake**

"Tadaima."

Ajisai menghampiri Shion dengan raut letihnya. Dia meletakan ransel di sofa seraya duduk disamping Shion.

"Okaeri. Gimana latihan softball-nya?" tanya Shion.

Ajisai mendesah lelah. "Capek."

Shion bangkit seraya pergi menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa segelas teh manis. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

"Makasih Shion!" Ajisai meraih gelas tersebut seraya meneguknya sampai habis. "Shion hebat deh. Bisa membuat teh, mencuci, merangkai bunga—"

"Begitulah." Shion tersenyum lembut. "Itung-itung latihan menjadi istri yang baik."

"Jangan-jangan kamu berlatih yang harus dilakukan seorang istri dimalam hari juga?!" seru Ajisai terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak." Shion mengambil gelas kosong yang dipegang Ajisai. "Menurutku lebih baik tidak berlatih yang seperti itu, karena kebanyakan laki-laki itu suka yang masih polos."

"Lebih baik kita dengar pendapat Gaara."

Gaara melirik mereka berdua yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. "Jangan tanya padaku."

 **Omake End**


End file.
